Time Gone By
by ClockworkCaptain
Summary: To find the Red Lotus Korra leaves her friends on a mission with General that lasts four years but when she rejoins her friends it's clear the time has changed everyone.Korroh
1. Chapter 1

A/N So this is an idea for a story that I started a long time ago. I just found it now and decided to dust it off edit it and share it with you. A lot of what I write (the little details like the name of Iroh's ship) was originally from this story and was going to be published before I started on Beyond the Void for any one who remembers when that story originally came out. So I hope you enjoy!

Time Gone by

Chapter: The Sea of Ice and Fire

Korra wrestled with the collar on her dress for the fourth time that hour. She hadn't worn traditional Water Tribe clothing in a long time and now she was remembering why. She looked around the bridge as United Forces sailors tended to their posts. Outside the rain pelted the glass windows and lightning flashed illuminating a raging sea with pillars of ice rising up to the sky. Even on the bridge of the massive war ship the pillars towered over them. The waves rocked the ship so much every one on the bridge almost feel over every few moments. To her left General Iroh was talking to the captain.

"And you're sure we are in the correct area?" General Iroh asked looking around at their surroundings. "This place is extremely dangerous to navigate in good weather. Why the hell would Tenzin want to meet up with us here in this weather?"

"I don't know Sir, this is just what our code breaker told us."

"I wish they'd get here faster." Iroh whispered under his breath. He looked over at Korra who was messing with her collar again. "You're just going to aggravate your neck more you know. Why'd you choose to wear that anyway?"

"I haven't seen any of them in almost four years. I just wanted to be more recognizable." She gestured to the dress, "I just forgot how these clothes make me look fat and itchy."

"It's the fur." Iroh said nonchalantly. "It's meant to keep you warm but since your not used to it, it makes you itchy. And you're not fat."

"Yeah to you. To them I'll be a blimp."

He shook his head, "They're not going to think you've gotten fat either. If they are really coming," another wave rocked the ship sending it dangerously near an ice pillar. "Damn it, Tenzin, why did you pick this place?"

Korra looked down at the deck. "Do you want me to go below and help the other water benders with calming the seas?"

Iroh shook his head, "I don't think that's going help any." He looked at the solider manning radio. "Markos any word from the Gorgon or the Chimera? Do you know if either of them are not stuck in these ice pillars?"

"Yes Sir, I just got a report from the Gorgon. It never left port, engine troubles. I'm still trying to get a lock on the Chimera's position. I do know they left port right after us but if they entered the ice pillars with us I don't know."

"Keep the lines open."

"Yes Sir, but this storm has been wreaking havoc on transmissions, if I do get through to either of the ships what are you orders?"

"If you reach the Gorgon tell them to stay in port until the weather clears. If you reach the Chimera and they're not stuck in this maze tell them to return to port."

"And if they are sir?"

"Tell them not to get themselves sunk, back up is not going to come in this storm."

Markos nodded and went back to his radio.

"This ship can take a few hits right?" Korra asked. "I mean The Leviathan has never let us down before."

Iroh gritted his teeth as another wave crashed over the bow and they drifted dangerously close to a pillar, "We've never sailed her through iceberg city in a bloody hurricane before either. We can't even clear a few of these things away without causing more chaos."

Korra nodded, "Well I always wanted to go iceberg dodging."

"Yeah, I just wish we weren't doing it with a battle ship. I swear if we sink I will come back and haunt Tenzin until he joins us in the spirit world."

Korra crossed her arms. "If we sink I'll help. I mean it's been four years since the whole," She put on her best Tenzin impression, " 'We need to split every one up to find the Red Lotus,' and the President's idea of 'Hey! Avatar Korra you should travel with the General with a three ship fleet-y-thing and you can find Zaheer and keep the Prince safe since it appears Zaheer likes to kill Royalty!' honestly was any of this a good idea." Korra groaned. "And now after all that time we get a message to come here, icy death ally, to meet up with Tenzin and whoever still cares about the Red Lotus! Which is probably no one! Because everyone hated the Earth Queen! I mean really what the fuck did they did they send us out here? Did they just want to see if we'd come running to the worst time and place to meet up ever?"

Iroh looked a little shocked. "I'm going to go out on a limb here and state the obvious but you seem more upset then I am."

She crossed her arms. "Well maybe I am."

Iroh's face softened, "You mind telling me why?"

"I see them!" A sailor called out interrupting conversation.

Iroh nodded at the Captain who was grabbing the ship's intercom. "Deck crew ready for our guests, make sure your tether's tied properly and, aside from the Bison, escort them all to General's office."

From the cloud line descended a flying bison. The large beast landed on the slippery deck and United Forces sailors rushed out in heavy winter coats to help the Bison's passengers off and to take it down in to the hull where it would be fed and kept out of the icy cold rain. Another wave rocked the boat tossing those on the deck about like dolls.

"They'll be knocked off the edge of the boat! They need help!" Korra yelled as she started to run down to the deck.  
"Korra wait!" Iroh yelled after her, He turn to the Captain, "Keep the ship as steady as you can!"

.o.

Teniz looked at the storm raging around him. It had come up so fast he almost turned around but Kya had convinced him that if they did they would have put General Iroh's ships in danger for no reason.

"It's dangerous I know but Oogy can handle it." She said, "And anyway we don't have any radio equipment we can't tell them to turn back."

The others in the group had also agreed and so Tenzin steered the Bison on and above any weather he could. When the reached the meeting aria he flew down past the clouds and into the rain. He saw Iroh's flagship the Leviathan practically trapped in between five ice columns. About seven lieges away was the Chimera just as trapped. He couldn't even see the third ship. _Had it been sunk?_ He hoped not. Tenzin gulped once the storm was over it would not be easy getting the ships out but right now it was impossible.

With a thud they landed on the deck. He could see people running out to help them. Then a giant wave crashed against the ship causing every one to stumble and slide against the wet metal floor. From one door Tenzin saw a young water tribe woman run out. She used her bending to bend wave back before it hit the ship but another from the other side rose up and crashed into her. He thought I must have knocked her over board but then he saw the white and blue glow and the woman was now standing on a funnel of water.

Tenzin had not seen Korra enter the avatar state since Harmonic Convergence and now he could feel the power radiate form her. He watched as she looked to her right to where the Chimera lay trapped and with one had she bent the ice to move away and she pulled the ship in next to the Leviathan. Then she made the ice pillars move out until they encircled the two ships then they started to grow like trees spouted out icy limbs that interwove. Soon they were encased in what could only be considered an intricate icebox the top of which had no holes to let the rain in. The side of the box protected them from big waves but still had holes to let in air and water in and equalize.

Tenzin was so taken by the icebox he didn't notice Korra leave the avatar state and fall. Fortunately, Iroh, who had chased after her, hadn't taken his eyes off her and caught her. She was just coming to as Tenzin approached them. He watched as General Iroh helped Korra to her feet. When he was close she bowed.

"Master Tenzin, I'm glad you could made it here safely." Tenzin could hear the hostility in his former pupil's voice. When she stood he saw that she was not quite the same girl he has sent away four years ago. At the age of 24 Korra had grown in to a beautiful woman with shapely hips and bust. While she still retained the two locks of hair by her face and her bangs she had lost the high ponytail in favor of a long braid. The most striking change was the water bender's eyes; the four years apart had turned them sharp like a wolf's eyes.

"It is good to see you Avatar Korra." He bowed, "I sense that my visit troubles you."

"You asked us to meet you in a sea of ice columns in the middle of a hurricane. I don't mean to sound overly cross but this put hundreds of lives at risk." She looked up at him and then hugged him. "I've missed you Tenzin."

Tenzin hugged her back. "I have missed you too Korra."

Korra stepped back and surveyed the rest of the group. She smiled when she saw that Bolin, Mako, Asami, Lin, and Kya had come. Also among the group was a figure in a robe. Curious Korra made her way over to the figure as she approached the figure pulled her hood down. Korra's eyes widened.

"Jenora is that you?" the young woman nodded.

"Yep its me and look!" She held up her hands. "I got my tattoos!" Which was true, her hands and forehead now had the traditional blue arrow tattoos of an air bender.

"That's awesome!" Korra smiled, "Congratulations! Man that must have taken forever!"

Jenora nodded, "Yeah dad fainted twice while I was getting them done which sucked because he was the one doing them."

"Ouch, I would've hated it that happened to me." She looked past Jenora at the others. Of her three friends Asami had changed the least, in fact except for her hair being pulled back in a bun and being wet, she hadn't changed at all. Mako looked broader in the shoulder his hairstyle had changed to be a bit less teenager and more police officer but he was still Mako. Bolin was the one who seemed to change the most with his cheekbones being more pronounce and sporting a mustache that really didn't fit his face. _I hope someone's told him that doesn't look good on him._ She thought looking at it.

Mako seemed to catch on to what Korra what looking at. "You see Bo, even Korra thinks it looks weird."

"Well can't blame me for trying." Bolin shrugged before holding his arms out wide. "Hug?"

Korra hugged her old friend. "Ew, your really wet. We should get you all inside and changed before you all get sick."

Korra usurer the group into the ship and towards the rooms intended for visitors. As they walked Asami managed to get to the front of the pack and walk next to Korra.

"Hey, long time not talk." Asami smiled.

"Yeah I know, I've been hating this lack of communication with everyone thing. I mean I've literally had no idea what you or any one else is up to!"

"I'm engaged!" Bolin yelled from the back of the group.

"Who?!"

"Opel!"

"Awesome, buddy you'll have to tell me more at dinner!" She turned back to Asami, "Well I know that now but what's up with you? It's just been so long."

Suddenly from the back of the group came Bolin's voice again. "Hey, wait Captain Beifong once I marry Opel do I get to call you Auntie Lin?"

"Only if you're not attached to your knee caps." The whole group laughed.

Asami wiped a tear from her eye. "You're right it has been way too long. There's so much I mean you've changed so much."

Korra raised an eyebrow, "Really? How have I changed?" Korra looked down at her dress she was never going to wear this thing again.

Asami giggled, "I meant you're demeanor has changed. You look well calmer and wiser. Less hot headed."

Korra laughed, "There's three whole ships that would say other wise." Korra giggled, "Oh spirits the stories they're going to tell you when I'm not there. Ehh, So how's business?"

"It's going great! I just released a bunch of new Satomoblie models. Maybe once this is over I'll finally finish teaching you how to drive." Asami glanced over at Iroh. "Unless a certain handsome general beat me to it."

Korra shook her head, "I'm actually not allowed near the auto pool on The Chimera." She gave Asami a mischievous look. "Asami are you developing a crush on the good general?"

Asami was about to answer but was cut off by Mako, "Hey ladies I know that you two haven't seen each other for an eternity but could you wait for your girl talk when its just you too?"

Asami patted him on the head, "Sure Mako I forget you're not used to being around so many women."

Mako looked offended, "I'm used to women! I work with Chief Beifong everyday!" Asami sent him a telling glance, "And I-I'm used to women!"

Bolin put a hand on his brother's shoulder, "I don't think your going to win this one bro, just quit now it will be easier. Let it go. They're in a pack now it's dangerous to anger them in a pack."

The group stopped when they came to a part of the hall that had six open doors, three on each side. "Well here we are." Korra turned to face the group. "Ok so these six rooms are the only empty ones on the ship." She looked at the seven people in front of her. "So, uh, there are multiple beds in some of the rooms for sharing if you guys want or I can check for an empty room on the Chimera if you don't."

Asami put a hand on Korra's shoulder, "This is fine, I'm sure we'll find two people who are willing to share and if not Mako and Bolin can bunk together."

Korra nodded, "Well ok, I'm going to go let you guys get settled. There's a phone in each of the rooms my number's on a card. Once you all are in dry clothes we will meet in General Iroh's office and talk about the information you brought." She turned to walk way but stopped, "Oh, since it's a hurricane night, the ship has a little tradition of turning the mess hall into a music and dance hall after dinner so you know. You're all invited of course don't worry about what you're warning either it's not that formal at all I mean you can dress up, but most don't." Korra sighed she was rambling again. "I'll tell you more about it at dinner. You guys really need to get out of those wet clothes."

Before she could ramble on more she left the group to their own devices and headed to her own room. Locking the door behind her she leaned against it. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. They all seemed the same, barely a difference. She knew she had changed, god knows she changed. She looked around her room. Would they hate her for how much she changed? Would they hate her for the secrets she would have to keep form them? Would they forgive her when she did tell them the truth?

She stripped of her wet clothes and changed into her usual attire with her questions unanswered. She looked over on the top of her dresser where she kept a few of her books. There sitting next to a copy of air bending forms was a large binder of a book. She picked it up and looked at the front cover. The Cover read _My Life,_ next to it was a picture of her and Iroh laughing, his arms around her waist. Korra touched the dog tags around her neck. She had wound the chain around her neck twice so it was more of a choker.

"Oh, guys I really hope you forgive me."

A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. As always comment if you feel so compelled. ~ C.C.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So yes, this story has been updated with what happened with season four but goes under the presumption that instead of capturing the air benders he and his team disappeared.

~Chapter two~

Hurricanes and cupcakes

Iroh closed his office door intent on gathering himself before heading down to dinner. The young general rubbed his temples then jumped when he saw Tenzin was still in his office.

"Um, can I help you Tenzin?" Iroh raised an eyebrow. "Was there something we missed during the meeting?"

The Air bender shook his head. "I just wanted to thank you for taking car of Korra."

Iroh smirked. "Ok, it was my honor to serve the avatar. In all actuality-"

"I mean that, things got so messed up with her and romantic entanglements it was good for her to just be away do a job." He patted Iroh on shoulder. "Thanks for keeping her out of trouble. I knew you were the right man for the job." Tenzin left the room.

Iroh cringed. "Yeah… I was the right man to keep her out of trouble. I didn't even know I was supposed to keep her out of trouble. " He rubbed his temples. "Well I failed that mission. We've been on this mission for four years, there's no way it could have succeeded." He walked out into the hall still mumbling under his breath. "With Korra? Impossible to keep her out of trouble. Do that for four years? Bah! You're lucky if you can go four months with out her getting in trouble."

He walked right in to Korra. She shook her head. "You ok Iroh?" She tilted her head. "You look kind of in your head."

"I am a bit." He crossed his arms. "Did you know it was part of my mission to keep you out of any romantic entanglements?"  
Korra bit her lip trying not to laugh. "Well you failed that mission General." She kissed his sweetly. "Not that you ever had a chance to succeed."  
Iroh smiled a kissed her temple. "Only a fool would try."

.o.

The group finally reached the mess hall, which was the only place they would all fit in and eat comfortably. Korra sat a listened to all her friends talking about their lives and what they had been up to. Asami had her company and a long string of lovers that never worked out, Bolin was working as a liaison between the people looking for the Red Lotus and General Kuvira of the Metal Clan who was trying to clean up the earth kingdom, and Mako had been tasked with watching over the Earth Prince until he came of age. A task he made sure every one at the table knew he hated.

Korra leaned back and laughed. "You have to follow him where? Spirits that sounds awful."

"Looks like you got the easier prince to babysit." Mako smirked.

"I wouldn't say that." Korra patted Iroh on the head. "Then again I can trust this one to remember what he's allergic to. Don't you? You're a fully functioning person, aren't you?" She spoke in the same voice she addressed dogs or infants.

Iroh rolled eyes trying to fix his hair. "Thanks, Kor. I'm glad you think I'm a fully functioning person."

"Well I'd hope you were." Korra smirked. "The United Forces trusts you with such dangerous toys."

Iroh smiled. "You would know."

Mako coughed. "So, Korra was telling about a party you were having tonight. What's that all about?"  
Iroh nodded. "Yes, um during storms like this most of the crew meets down here plays some music and dance. Rumor has it my great uncle started the tradition, but my money's on Commander Bumi actually pushing it. It's a lot of fun it you guys have the energy to attend, just be warned everyone is fair game to be forced to preform a song or dance. No wall flowers allowed."

Bolin to a gulp of his drink before setting it down, "So General, do you preform?"

"Or just dance?" Asami asked razing an eyebrow.

"Well since my family is big in to the arts, I learned to be quite proficient in several musical instruments and dance."

Korra rolled her eyes. "He plays guitar, drums, and sing." She smiled. "He's pretty a good dancer too. So, Iroh are you going to grace us with your presence tonight? Or hide out in the bridge like you did last time?"  
Iroh chuckled. "Well since Captain Lee has duty tonight I think I can join."

Asami smiled. "Can I request one of your dances now general?"

Iroh glanced over at Korra then back at Asami. "Of course, I would be delighted."

.o.

"It's like they all just went back to their lives after the fall of Ba Sing Sa." Korra said sadly looking at her feet, which were now aching from the dancing. She was sitting on her bed dressed in a pajama top and pajama shorts. "I feel like a stranger in their lives now." She looked over at Iroh who was shaving in the adjoined bathroom.

He looked back at her quizzically. "Well, you've been out of their lives for four years. Things are going to be different until you all fall back into a rhythm."

"Bolin has a mustache! A mustache, Iroh! When did that happen?"

Iroh wiped her face off with a towel, "By the looks of it at least a year, maybe."

"Yes, and I wasn't there to see him, no doubt, battle that decision out with Asami who you know would be trying to talk him out of it. I wasn't there when Asami and Mako got back together. I mean they didn't say they were together but it's totally obvious!" She rested her chin on her fists. "I've missed everything."

Iroh sat down in front of her and stroked the side of her face. "Hey, just remember they've missed stuff about your life too."

"Nothing I can tell them."

"Ok, come on you could tell them about those pirates that attacked, or meeting mouth foaming girl on Kioshi island, or that you met Sokka's daughter! That's big! You could even tell them about the time your dad tried to kill me, wait that needs context that we can't tell them. Oh there was that one time...wait...no...we agreed that we will never speak of that again." He looked at her and saw she was smiling a little. "And love, if you wanted to talk about all those little moments you missed then why didn't you take up Asami's offer for a girls only sleep over tonight? I wouldn't have minded. Spirits, between the two of you I didn't think there was a dance I missed."

Suddenly Korra's eyes became bright and her small smile broadened. She jumped off the bed and took from the top of the dresses a white box that was about the size of a small cake.

"I couldn't take her up on that offer because of this!" She showed him the still closed box.

He raised an eyebrow and looked up at her, "A white box stopped you?"

"No" She pouted handing the box to him. "You forgot didn't you?" She sat next to him looking a bit like a deflated balloon.

"I didn't forget." He said before giving her a kiss on the cheek, "Happy two year anniversary Korra." He opened the box, which held seven cupcakes that read out 'Happy 2nd'. He chuckled. "Wow surprise sweets."

Korra crossed her arms in triumph, "They're red velvet your favorite. I didn't know what else to get you last time we made port so I got all the ingredients to make these. I had the cook make them because I didn't want to kill you." She looked down at the floor. "Do you like them?"

Iroh put the box on the bedside table and pulled her close. "I love it." He kissed her. "And I have something for you too."

Korra looked at her husband, "It's not lacy lingerie that you have to cut me out of again is it?"

"No, I learned from last time, not going to do that again. No, I think you'll like this more." He leaned over and from the drawer he pulled out a small black bag and handed it to Korra. "I know you should have had this a long time ago but better late then never."

Curiously, Korra opened the drawstring bag and two gold bands fell into her hand. "Are these?" She looked at Iroh who nodded.

"I know we didn't get them originally because we wanted to keep the whole thing a secret but I figured since we usually wear gloves and," He looked at the woman he loved more then life itself, "Every girl deserves a wedding band. May I?" Korra nodded and watched as Iroh took the smaller ring and gently slid it on to her finger. As he did, Iroh repeated the vows he had said two years prior. "With this ring I thee wed and promise to love, honor, and protect until death take me away."

Korra took the other ring and his left hand and gently slipped the ring on his finger repeating her vows. "With this ring I thee wed and promise to love, honor, and protect until death take me away." Ring secured, Korra wrapped her arms around Iroh's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. She pulled away to see Iroh smile at her.

"Happy Anniversary, Love." He whispered.

"Happy Anniversary, Iroh." She looked up at him. "So cup cakes?"

A/N: Thanks for reading, comment if you feel so compelled and I'll see you all later. ~C.C.


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~

Friendly Fire

Mako waited outside the bathroom, drumming his fingers against the metal wall. He sighed, Bolin was taking a long time in the bathroom and all he wanted to do was shave. He jumped when Tenzin tapped him on the shoulder.

"Tenzin! I didn't see you there. Good morning!"

The Air bending master smiled. "Good morning, Mako." He stood next to Mako. "So what did you think of the party last night?"

Mako shrugged. "It was fun, thought a cat fight was going to break out between Korra and Asami over dance partners, but it still fun. Nice to see Korra hasn't changed too much."

"Yes, she's still our Korra." Tenzin took a deep breath. "Speaking of which, do you think there's a romantic relationship between Korra and the General? I mean it's clear they're friends but do you think there's more?"

Mako shrugged. "Maybe, I would guess there's something there. Why do you ask?"

Tenzin nodded and frowned. "I'm just worried about Korra, I mean the last time she had a boyfriend," He looked at Mako, "it only added to her problems. I'm worried that we'll have a repeat of history if she's in an other relationship."  
Mako raised an eyebrow. "You really think that?"  
"She's the avatar; she doesn't have the time to deal with a relationship. Her performance will suffer if she's distracted with affairs of the heart." He started to walk away. "I hope I can talk some sense into Iroh before Korra get's too attached. We can't afford to have a distracted Avatar at the moment, too much is riding on finding the Red Lotus." Tenzin started to walk away. "Iroh's a rational man, he'll understand."

Mako frowned watching the man walk away. "Is that even fair to ask that of them if it is true?" He mumbled under his breath.

.o.

Iroh looked up at the giant ice-box now containing the two ships. "This is going to be a challenge to get out of." He mumbled under his breath.

A Sargent walked up next to him and looked up. "Well, looks like we're going to need Snow Queen to get us out of the box she put us in."

"Yeah, I'll go see if she's awake now." He looked up at her. "Or maybe even chance waking her up."

The Sargent smirked. "Well if we were going to send someone to do it, it would be you, you have a small chance of surviving."

Iroh smirked. "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"You're welcome." The Sargent sighed looking over Iroh's shoulder. "Look alive Sir, one of the outsiders is on deck."

"That's not a nice thing to say." Iroh looked over at the person approaching while the Sargent left to attend to his duties. "Tenzin, how are you this morning?"

"I'm well." He looked around the deck. "Is it possible to talk with you in private?"

"Well there's no better place to talk then here all my men are discreet. What's on your mind?"

The airbender sighed. "I'd like to talk to you about Korra."

"Oh? What about her?"

"I just want to confirm that what you two have is nothing more than a friendly, professional relationship. It's of great importance to her safety."

Iroh looked at him queerly. "Why?" _Her safety? What B.S. is this Tenzin?_

"Please General, just do as I ask." Tenzin's voice sounded more like he was lecturing a child to do a chore than anything else.

Iroh took a step back, "I'm not sure I understand, why are you even talking to me about this? How is her safety jeopardized if we have anything other than a professional relationship?" _What do you know that I don't?_

"The Avatar is a very busy person and something else than that could and will affect her. And we don't want her to underperform against the red Lotus." Tenzin spoke with such authority Iroh wanted to punch him. Tenzin hadn't seen or spoken to Korra for four years, how could he possibly know how she would preform when faced with the Red Lotus? He couldn't.

"Trust me Tenzin, I know the avatar's schedule. What I don't know is what you're trying to get at, stop beating around the bloody bush and speak plainly. What do you what?" _And why the hell does it sound like you want me to dump my wife?!_

Tenzin looked down at Iroh. "You will affect her and she'll be irrational, besides you would become a liability the Red Lotus could exploit." The condescension in his voice was enough to make Iroh hot under the collar.

"Are you implying that I will cause her to go mad or that I can't take of myself?!"

Tenzin, "I never implied you were incompetent, but as to your first allegation, yes."

Iroh looked at the man in shock. "Are you trying to insult me?" _Cause you're succeeding brilliantly._

Tenzin shook his head, "On the contrary, I'm trying got keep you safe. I apologies if it sounded otherwise."

Iroh took a deep breath trying to keep his growing anger in check. "Well it did, and I don't see how your opinion on _my_ relationship with Korra will keep anyone safe."

The elder man sighed like he was explaining something to a baby. "I believe it's for the best if she remains unattached…to anyone. It could become a problem if the Red Lotus got to them and even if they don't Korra has quiet a temper. She could be distracted by her love life at an important moment. She's too young to handle any relationship beyond friendship."

Behind Tenzin one of the sailors looked absolutely baffled. He gestured at Tenzin to another sailor in a 'get a load of this guy' manor.

"Wow that's a lot of Bison shit there Tenzin." Iroh' clenched his left hand feeling the gold band under his glove. "Please, try to remember the Korra's the avatar not an Air Nomad, she can have attachments last time I looked."

"But not right now."

"She's not a child you know, and she's not the teen you knew. She's grown up quite a lot these past four years." _Those years you've missed, that I've been here for!_

"I hope so, for all of us, I do. But I must still ask you to keep your relationship to a strictly professional tone. I feel it would be better if you kept your relationship purely professional. No matter what may or may not happen, keep your emotions in check and keep her at arm's length please."

Iroh was now seething on the inside, there was so much he wanted to say to Tenzin but held his tongue. There was a time for truth, and a time for lies. This was a time for neither. "No."

"No?"

"I will not do as you request and down grade my relationship with Korra to that of a professional friendship."

Tenzin sighed. "Well this is regrettable I was hoping you and Korra had not ventured past that point."

Iroh clenched his jaw calculating the best way to retort without completely losing his composure. "Well it has."

"You need to break it off then, for the sake of the mission."

"Like, hell I do!" Iroh's outburst caused Tenzin to jump a little. "If you think I'm going to end my relationship with Korra because you think it's good for the mission then you can walk east until your hat floats! I'll even buy you a hat!"

Tenzin looked at him with pity. "Apologies General, but we both know Korra isn't rational sometime. It would jeopardies the crew, the mission, and her own life."

"You're the irrational one!" Iroh knew that was a childish retort but he was too up set to come up with something better. He took a deep breath regaining what little composure he could. "Look I need to go wake Korra up so we can get out of this ice box. If you wish to keep the peace on the ship I suggest you don't approach me on this matter again." Iroh left the deck his hands still shaking in anger.

A Sailor looked over at Tenzin. "You're really trying to break up the General and the Snow Queen?"

"It's better if they aren't together, the world is more important then a little fling."

The sailor gave a low whistle, "You know I wonder if Sozin wanted to wipe your people out all those years ago because he learned one of them was going try to screw over his descendant." He sighed. "It will be a damn shame if you actually succeed."

"Korra doesn't need a fling to distract her. I don't understand why Iroh's so protective of it."

"That fling has been going on for three and a half years, Sir. You might not understand but every military man and woman on this ship does."

.o.

"A fling?!"

Iroh tried to keep his temper from boiling over as he walked through the ship and back to his room. Quickly, he closed the door and was about start yelling all the profanities he had wanted to at Tenzin when he saw Korra still a sleep in their bed, her bare back exposed. Iroh took a deep breath and sat down next to Korra, he was not going to let the bad attitude of an outsider ruin all the good he had in his life. He rubbed her back trying to wake her up as gently as possible. He did not need her angry at him right now. Korra groaned and turned to look up at Iroh.

"Baby can I have five more minutes of sleep?" She tilted her head. "Baby, what's wrong?" She sat up. "You look upset."

He took a deep breath. "I was just talking to Tenzin and…" He looked away unsure of how to tell Korra. He sighed. "He told me that my relationship with you needs to stay strictly professional."

Korra gave him an amused look. "And what did you tell him?"

"No."  
"That's it?"

Iroh sighed. "I told him to walk west until his hat floats."

"But nothing more then that?"

"Nothing more." Iroh felt his anger deflate. "You know we can't tell them more than that."

Korra placed a finger on his lips. "I know, so why do you look so upset? Other's had tried to tear us apart why are you so railed up?"

"Part of me wonders if he's right, that his opinion is valid."

Korra sat up. "What did he say?"  
Iroh sighed and told her verbatim the conversation he had had with Tenzin. Korra sat and listened without interruption. She raised her eyebrow a few times but didn't seem to show any emotion through out the whole speech.

"I don't want to believe him but his points are nagging at the back of my mind." Iroh finished.

Korra's fingers brushed his cheek before she kissed him. "Iroh, I'm going to pull a page from your book and let's look at this logically. Who knows me better? My Air bending teacher who hasn't seen me four years and only for knew me for a year at most before that, or my husband of two years, who has known me almost for five years?"

Iroh sighed. "Probably your husband."

"Ok, and since you're him do you think I can't juggle a good healthy relationship with you and some bad guys? Keeping in mind that while we haven't fought the Red Lotus, we have faced pirates, thieves, mutineers, in laws, and spies."

"You could do it in your sleep."

Korra smiled pulling him close. "Then forget what Tenzin said he doesn't know what he talking about." She kissed his jaw. "So did you just wake me up to get some reassurance? Or was there another propose?"

Iroh nodded. "Um, I need you to break us out of the ice box, the Gorgon is waiting to join up with us out side this ice maze."

Korra nodded getting up and grabbing her clothes. "Tell the captains of the ships I'll be up there in fifteen minutes and we'll be on our way."

Iroh nodded. "Will do." He paused at the door about to walk out. "Uh, Korra don't take this the wrong way but I half expected you to ballistic when I told you what happened."  
Korra bit her lip. "I won't say I'm not mad, and I won't lie and say what Tenzin said doesn't hurt but you and I are both ready for this mission to end I don't want to make it longer by causing trouble and letting outsiders into my head." She gave him a bittersweet smile. "It's just not worth it."

.o.

Korra stood out on the deck; on the inside she was boiling over on the outside she was just as cool and calm as the waters surrounding her. She took a deep breath and started the task of dismantling the ice box she had made the afternoon before. This required concentration and all her bending skills to make sure nothing broke off too soon or collided with the ships. Three hours later the two ships met up with the Gorgon and started towards their destination where the Red Lotus was believed to be hiding.

Korra leaned against the railing looking over at the clam sea. She heard someone walking up to her and turned expecting to sea Tenzin standing there waiting to give her the same talk he gave Iroh. She was surprised when it was Bolin standing there.

"Hey Bo!" She turned back to look at the water. "What's on your mind?"

He shrugged standing next to her. "Eh, not much, trying to think about the mission but my mind keeps going back to the wedding plans and Opel." He sighed. "It's all I can think about."

"Big plans?"

"Huge! I'm marrying into the Beifong family! They have a whole city that's getting in to the act! Do you have any idea how much pressure that is?" He paused his eyes landing on the dog tags around her neck. "Well maybe you do. I guess a city is nothing to a country."

Korra's fingers went to the dog tags. "How'd you?"

Bolin smirked. "Well one, Iroh's name is printed on those and you're wearing them like a choker, like the choker Eska tried to make me wear." He looked back out at the sea. "So is it a big secret or have you just not gotten around to it?"

"Big secret." She frowned. "Like everything about world leaders since the Red Lotus axed one off."

Bolin nodded. "Yeah I get that. Working between the United Forces and Kurvira's army has taught me a lot about secrets and why different sides keep them." He glanced over at her. "I'm not going to ask about your secrets Korra I've learned way too many already." He pointed to her dog tags. "Just give me some reassurance that the reason you and this fleet feel into radio silence for almost a year was because of this and not something else."

Korra nodded. "Yes, it does. We haven't gone rough we just had other priorities for a while."

Bolin gave a curt nodded. "Are those priorities still on the ship?"

"No, not anymore."

"Safe?"

"Very"

Bolin nodded and gave her a smile. "So can we count on you and Iroh to come to the wedding?"

Korra smiled. "I wouldn't dream of missing it."

"Good."

"You going to take that thing off your face before the wedding?"  
"Yeah, I'm going to run out of spirit gum before that." He looked over at her. "How obvious is it that it's fake?"

"Not that obvious but you look like Inspector Clouseau."

Bolin snickered. "Maybe I should give it to Mako than."

Korra laughed. "Aw that's mean."  
"A bit but truthful if you've ever watched him try to protect Prince Wu." He smiled. "Slap stick at it's best."

A/N: Thanks for reading! Comment if you feel so compelled! See you all later! ~C.C.

P.S. special thanks of DavidAlatriste who helped me with the Iroh and Tenzin's conversation. Thank you so much! :)


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter four~

~Shots Fired~

Mako was good at reading people and he could tell when people where lying or trying to hide something and as he watched Korra he could tell she was hiding something. It was like her guard was up and he didn't understand why. The way she joked with Iroh and the casual touches he had seen that night were all but gone. Korra acted professional almost all the time and it didn't make sense to him. He tried to ask her about it but she brushed him off. Telling him that she'd tell him later after the Red Lotus were out of the picture. He watched as she shot Tenzin death glairs when his back was turned.

Mako watched as Korra showed more and more stress without venting it or explaining it. There was a point that he thought the avatar was going to snap after Tenzin told them the reason they came wasn't because they any new information and what they had first told them was nothing more than a confabulation.

Korra's eye twitched. "You mean to tell me that the reason you dragged us in to that icy death trap was for nothing? What you told us was nothing more than bullshit?"

Tenzin shook his head. "It wasn't all, as you put it, 'bullshit', we just made it sound like we believed the rumors more than we did."

Korra put her hands on her hips. "That sounds like bullshit to me."

"Korra, please understand President Raiko was concerned that this small fleet went rough."

"So he sent you all to make sure that after four years at sea we hadn't switched sides?" Korra took a deep breath. "How accurate do you think the information you reported to us was? If you had to give the information a number from 1-10 in believability, with 10 being the most you ever believed in something, what would you give it?"

Tenzin looked down. "A 3."

"A 3?!" Now Iroh looked lived. "You endangered hundreds of lives for a 3?!"

Tenzin clenched his jaw. "Look, I need you to look at it from our point of view, these ships went off the radar for over a year and then when you came on you didn't explain why."

"We fallowed protocol, what happened during that year does not concern the current mission. It will be in the report when these ships finally make dock in Republic City which in light on this new information is our next stop." Iroh spoke so mater of factly, Mako actually wondered whether the meeting was over.

Tenzin looked at the General. "You're terminating the mission?"

"We've been out here for four years and found virtually nothing. All my men a tiered they want to go home, I can no longer ask them to continue a mission that no one else cares about."

"President Raiko-"

"President Raiko sent out his inquiry team, you guys, months after we came back on line! If he cared you would have been out here in days." Iroh shook his head. "No, more. Captain set a course for Republic City and tell the Gorgon and the Chimera, it's time to go home."

"But if you do that, surely President Raiko will make you step down." Tenzin pointed out, his voice now becoming a touch distressed.

Iroh paused gathering himself. "Tenzin, I hate to break it to you but I have been planning to resign my post for three years now. I don't care what President Raiko may want to do, as soon as these ships make port and I hand him my report along with my letter of resignation I will no longer have to listen to him."  
The whole room was speechless and slowly most to them filed out. Korra and Iroh stayed behind while Mako was the last to leave. As he left he saw Korra take Iroh's hand in a comforting way. He paused by the open door to listen in.

"We'll be able to go home soon, Korra."

"And then a few less lies, and a few less secrets. We'll be able to tell them everything."

Mako felt a stab of betrayal, why couldn't she tell them now? He started to walk back to his room. His mind trying to figure out what Korra was talking about. What was she keeping from them? Why didn't she trust them?

"How much have you changed Korra?" He mumbled under his breath.

.o.

Having been married to Korra for two years, and in a solid relationship with her for three and a half, Iroh had adopted some of her habits one of which is an acquired loathing for the morning. This of course was completely understandable when in his bed was a beautiful woman that he loved and outside was an army of men he had to try to keep under control and get them to be productive. However, even before he had married Korra 2am was always a bad time to be woken up. Unfortunately, for Iroh and Korra that is exactly what happened that night.

The sound of the inter-ship phone priced through the Prince's dreams and dragged him into the waking world. Iroh leaned over Korra and picked the phone off the receiver.

"Muggu General Iroll *yawn* whaaa why crawww? hezz supossh to eep twoo night ow."

"General Iroh, Sir! All three ships are under attack by an air ship!"

Iroh sat bolt up right. "By what!?"

"We're not sure sir, we can't get a good count on them, they're using air ships!"

"Well sound all alarms, I'll be up there as soon as I can."

"Yes Sir! And sir?"

Iroh paused. "Yes."

"Make sure you're wearing pants or at least boxers this time and wake up Frost Queen too."

Iroh glanced down then back up reaching for a pair. "Roger that!"

.o.

The deck was in chaos when Iroh and Korra arrived in the bare minimum of clothing. The night was cloudy and moonless night gave very little light on to the deck. Korra could see people fighting and something lurking just out of the lights of the ships. A man in a robe tried to burn Korra with a fireball, she retaliated with her own bending.

"Capture anyone you can!" Iroh ordered fighting his own cloaked figure. "And take down that airship!"

At the corner of Korra's eye she saw Mako and the rest stagger out on deck, looking more confused than ready for a fight. Korra punched a figure running towards her. "If you're not going to help get back below deck!" She bellowed at the group.

.o.

Mako still wasn't sure what was going on when he staggered out on to the deck. Korra yelled something at him but a glint of something around her finger caught his eye just as she pulled on a glove and started to fight. He didn't have time to think as some jerk in a hood charged him. He dodged the attack and made fire with his fists. This was going to be a long night.

.o.

Mako squinted as the sun's first rays illuminated the ship's deck. Near bye Iroh was talking to some of his officers, the general was agitated since most of the assailants had gotten away and the ones that didn't were either dead or very uncooperative. Korra walked over to Mako and offered him a cup of coffee. The gloves she had been wearing before were missing, probably lost in the fight. Mako frowned taking a sip of coffee.

Korra leaned against the railing. "Something bothering you?" She asked calmly.

"You used to never be good a keeping secrets." He answered flatly. "You used to trust us."

Korra looked over at him. "What are you talking about Mako? I still true you and the rest of our friends."  
He pointed to the gold ring on her finger. "Really? Korra, you used to trust us with everything, but we've been on this boat for how long and you haven't once mentioned you're engaged!" He spoke in hushed tones but the anger was there.

Korra sighed. "It's complicated, I can't tell you right now." Korra moved away but Mako grabbed her arm.

"If you care about our friendship and want to keep it, you'll tell me right now."

Korra wrenched her arm away from him. "Don't you dare talk to me like that!" She hissed. "Just trust me, there are things that I can't talk to you about right now. You don't have the clearance."

"I'm your friend Korra, I shouldn't have to have clearance!" His voice was starting to rise. "Don't shut your friends out Korra."  
"I'm not trying to shut you out! I'm just trying to protect something I care about." She backed away shaking her head. "Get some sleep Mako, you're tired." She started to walk away. "You'll feel better once you've gotten some sleep."

"Korra!" Mako called after her and she stopped. "Please just tell me, who is he."

Korra glanced back are him. "Who do you think?"

Mako just looked at her. "You can't even tell me his name? You have to speak in riddles? You're not the Korra I knew four years ago."

Korra paused. "I guess I'm not."

.o.

Iroh saw the tears in Korra's eyes when she walked passed him. He looked up at where Mako was standing. The detective still doing a slow burn his eyes locked right on to Iroh. Iroh gave his last order to his officers and walked over.

"You should get some sleep detective." His faced darkened. "Before I punch your lights out for making Korra cry."

Mako glared at Iroh. "You taught her to lie, to keep secrets."

"Ironic, since you were the one to lie to her and kept secrets from her." Iroh crossed his arms. "You're sleep deprived go to bed before this gets ugly."

Mako summoned some fire with his fists. "I think this has already gotten ugly."

Iroh frowned. "You really don't want to do this detective."

"I think I do."

.o.

Mako woke up with and aching head and a black eye. His little brother looked down at him. "Do I get to give you the lecture about playing nice with the other kids now?" Bolin smiled. "Because I am totally up to do that."

Mako groaned. "No, I don't need you to do that Bo." He turned to look at Bolin. "How long was I out?"  
"A few hours." Bolin shrugged. "What did you do to make Iroh punch you?"

"Made Korra cry."  
Bolin gave a low whistle. "And what did you do to make Korra cry?"

"I told her that she changed, that she wasn't the Korra I knew four years ago." Mako looked up at Bolin. "She's engaged to Iroh, Bo. She fell in love with him and she won't even tell us."

Bolin sighed. "She can't, Mako. You're a cop not a soldier, you don't have the clearance."

Mako chuckled. "And you do?"

Bolin nodded. "Yeah, I do." He put a hand on his shoulder. "Look I don't know the details Mako, but please, she's still Korra and I bet keeping these secrets are killing her." He gave Mako a sympathetic look. "Try to cut her some slack, I'm pretty sure there are a few things you can't tell her. The only difference is she's not prying, you are."

Mako crossed his arms. "Four years, so many secrets. I hate it."

Bolin nodded. "Yeah, me too."

.o.

The Red Lotus man actually seemed to be laughing with delight when Lin, Mako, and Iroh entered the room.

"What's so funny?" Lin asked crossing her arms. "Is there a joke we missed out on?"

The man looked right at General Iroh. "Yeah, my leader has been looking for these three ships and the Prince of the Fire Nation for two years now and we finally cross paths by happenstance." He leaned forward. "Now, ain't that nutty?"

"Hilarious." Lin answered flatly. "Now are you going to tell us where your Leader is hiding?"

The man looked at Lin and smiled. "Of course, that's what I'm here to do." He looked back at Iroh. "An invitation, your highness, from my gracious friend, Zaheer. Dear, Prince Iroh, I invite you to my city of forgotten rules and people, a city of true freedom without hierarchy to dine at my table. Bring as many people as you wish, please bring your wife, we have much to discuss. Like the plague your leaders have brought upon my country. My doors are open to you, dress as you see fit, and bring the man who brought you my invitation unharmed. Sincerely, Zaheer."

Iroh leaned forward and looked the Red Lotus man in the eye. "Where is this dinner I'm invited to?"  
The man smiled. "Where else? The abandon City of Omashu, don't forget the Mrs.."

A/N: hey guys thanks for reading, comment if you feel so compelled, I'll see you all later!~C.C.


	5. Chapter 5

~Chapter Five~

~The Forgotten City~

The man smiled seeing Iroh's face. "Yeah, he knows about you and the chief's daughter, Prince-y and he can't wait to see you both."

The General wanted to punch him cause him pain, demand how much Zaheer knew but instead he left the room. He half expected Lin or Mako to fallow but they didn't. Iroh leaned against the wall outside the interrogation room his mind racing trying to figure out the leak. They had been so careful, telling so few people, never mentioning it over wireless or letter, so how did Zaheer know?

"How did he find out?" Iroh whispered his eyes hallow. He slammed his fist against the metal wall. "How the hell did he find out!?"

Suddenly Iroh felt extremely exposed, like the protective dome of being in the middle of the ocean had just shattered. He had only felt like this a few times in his life and only once had it ever been for a happy reason. Iroh tried to put himself back together; he had to tell Korra and then figure out their next moves.

.o.

Mako left the interrogation room frustrated and tiered. The man refused to say anymore than that. He had been assured by one of the sailors that the ships had set a course towards the closest port to Omashu. He thought about what the man had said and what it meant. Korra and Iroh married, at first it didn't seem like that big of a deal than he thought of all the nasty political strings attached. An Avatar marrying a Prince of another nation, a Prince marrying the only daughter of a chief, this was a political nightmare that would cause more complications in an already chaotic world. During his time guarding Prince Wu, Mako had learned many things about politicians the first being that most of them were completely paranoid nerve cases that saw all moves as political, even affairs of the heart.

For a moment Mako wondered where he should go. He decided on Iroh's office to report that after he left the terrorist hadn't said anything new. Iroh was pacing in his office while Korra was having a minor freak out.

"How the fuck did he find out!" She buried her face in her hands. "And what else does he know?" She looked up. "Mako!"

The detective nodded. "Yes, me Mako." He could see the panic and fear in her eyes. He looked at Iroh who had stopped pacing and was now leaning against at wall. "Uh, General after you left the guy said nothing else. Not even how they knew you and Korra were…. married." He took a deep breath. "Should I get the rest of team avatar in here, so for the first time since we got here we can know what's going on?"  
Korra nodded. "Yes, there's no use keeping secrets from friends when clearly the enemy already knows them."

.o.

Korra felt numb when the rest of her friends were finally gathered in Iroh's office. She wasn't sure how to start explaining luckily Lin took over.

"So we have new intel about the Red Lotus, they're hold up in Omashu and somehow they know Iroh and Korra are married." She looked at Iroh. "I'm guessing that was supposed to be kept a secret."

Iroh nodded. "It was top priority, with very few people outside the ship knowing."

"Who?" Lin asked.

"My parents and grandfather, Korra's parents, and Kya."

They all looked at Kya who shrugged. "What? I was in the right place at the right time and no, before you ask I haven't told anyone, not even my own mother."

Lin looked at Iroh. "Anyone else know?"  
Korra shook her head. "Not that I know of."

"What about the person who officiated the marriage? Could he have leaked it?" Lin asked, she was sounding more and more like an interrogator than a concerned friend.

Korra shook her head. "We were married by Captain San, the captain of this ship, I highly doubt he would have written home about it."

"He's one of my most trusted men." Iroh added. "All the men picked for the voyage have impeccable records and have severed with me long before Zaheer escaped prison. I don't think any of them would have betrayed our trust and if they had well, it wouldn't have taken that guy two years to find us."

Lin frowned. "Anyone else you can think of?"  
Korra shook her head. "Not if his timeline is right. Iroh and I have only been married for two years and a few days. There's got to be a mole somewhere, I just don't know where to look."

"What about the engagement?" Asami asked. "I know it wasn't announced but surely during that time it could have leaked right?"

Korra shook her head. "The likely hood of that happening is so little it's almost laughable since it was such a short time period."

Asami tilted her head. "How short?"

"Short enough that it's practically impossible the leak could have happened during that time." She rubbed her temples. "It doesn't matter now, he knows and we must assume he knows all our secrets." She looked up at Iroh. "So what do we do now?"

Iroh sighed, "Well I guess we go to dinner," He looked at Bolin, "While others look after other priorities."

Lin nodded. "Yes, and I believe my first priority is to find out whether or now one of your crewmen leaked this information."

.o.

Lin looked down at the sailor, "And your positive you told no one of the General's marriage to the avatar?"

The sailor leaned back. "Like I told you before, I didn't tell no one outside these three ships about Frost Queen and the General getting hitched, and you can bet your tin brazier I didn't tell a filthy Red Lotus that info either."

Lin shook her head. He wasn't lying. None of the men hundred or so men she had interrogated so far were lying. "Fine you can leave. Send the next one in on your way out please."

The man stood up and gave her a sympathetic look. "Look, I know your just doing your job but this ship is full of good men who wouldn't double cross the General, not like that."

Lin sighed. "Your vote of confidence in your fellow soldier is admirable but I have to do my job a weed out any moles that might be lurking." Lin watched the man leave and looked at her list, there was no way she could interrogate all these men before they reached port. She took a deep breath; she had to try at least.

.o.

"This is clearly a trap. We'll be walking into a trap" Korra wrapped her arms around her legs. She felt so sick to her stomach she felt like heaving. "A trap that has been in the works for almost two years."

"It's not the best plan ever concocted." Iroh agreed sitting down next to her.

They were in their room getting some much needed alone time. The ships were only about thirteen hours from the port closest too Omashu and the Captain had suggested the pair try to get some sleep. They had pulled out everything they had on the city of Omashu including a copy of King Bumi's diary, which one of the men on the Gorgon had brought as a 'light' read. Along with finding more information about the cave of two lovers, they had learned about the maze of secret tunnels under the city itself. Korra couldn't recall how many hours the whole group had spent trying to map the tunnels and make up a plan to catch Zaheer and his followers. The only break in the planning was the minor panic caused by Bolin and Kya completely going a.w.o.l. with Oogi. They still haven't found them.

Korra felt exhausted by the nonstop planning. "I'm so tiered Iroh."

Iroh pulled her close. "I know, I know you are."

Korra looked down. "I feel like my duties are pulling me in to two different directions, one says go face Zaheer stop the leader of what I guess has turned into almost a cult, and the other says to run away go home you're needed there more." A tear ran down her cheek. "I-I miss Zuko."

Iroh kissed her. "I know I miss him too, but we have to stop Zaheer, he's a threat to our families, to Zuko." Iroh's eyes held all the other things he wanted to say but couldn't. "We have to end the Red Lotus and while it's clearly a trap it's our only chance."

Korra nodded and leaned against his chest, her head resting against his collarbone. She let exhaustion overcome her and slipped in to a restless sleep. Iroh gently changed her into her favorite pajamas before getting ready for bed himself and curling up next to her. He kissed her neck before joining her in a restless sleep.

.o.

When Korra woke up the next morning, she was so disgusted by the situation she actually got sick. After cleaning herself up she walked back into the room and saw Iroh hanging up the telephone.

"We've just docked."

.o.

Omashu, once a proud city filled with people now supposedly an abandoned ghost town due in part to a deadly plague that ripped through the city twenty years prior when Korra was four and Iroh eleven. For a while it was believed the virus still lingered in the abandon homes of the city. Now at least in Korra's mind a new type of cancer had taken the city as it's home. The young avatar could only imagine how like a weed the Red Lotus had dug its roots deep into the foundation of the empty city. She and Iroh walked almost alone accompanied only by Mako and Lin, who refused to let them go alone, and the Red Lotus lackey who was needed to get past the gates without a fight.

Korra looked up as the great stonewalls opened up reveling the desolate city. The man gestured back at the four to the Red Lotus guard. "Took me two years to track them down, Zaheer still want to see them?"  
The guard looked. "He wants to see the General and the Avatar, not the other two. Why did you bring them along?"  
The man shrugged. "I was told they could bring all the people they wanted, I didn't know things changed."  
The guard shook his head. "Well take them to Zaheer, I'll call a head and tell them you've finally returned and who you brought with you."

They were lead through dusty streets, past broken down buildings, and smashed bottles.

"There's no people here." Korra observed as they walked. "I thought Zaheer had a large operation."

"He does!" the Lackey retorted. "We just try to keep a low profile here. Keeps the witches eyes off of us."

Korra tilted her head. "Witch?"

"Oh you'll see when you have dinner with Zaheer." He chuckled darkly. "He's got a lot of things to talk to you about Avatar."

They reached the top of the city where the palace lay in almost complete ruins. Gezant stood in the main hall, he let Iroh and Korra pass with the Lackey but stopped Lin and Mako with a lake of Lava.

"Not all who are invited may attend." He said sternly. "You two are Zaheer's only guests for tonight. Behave and your friends will be fine."

Korra glanced back at Lin and Mako. Lin cracked her knuckles. "Don't worry about us Korra, we can take him should he try anything."

Korra nodded but gave one last glance before being led deeper into the palace. All around her the disrepair of the palace was evident. They came to another room where Ming-Hua stood, she smirked looking at the Lackey. "You can go now. I'll take it from here."

The man bowed. "Yes, Ming-Hua." He left quickly leaving the two with the armless waterbender. She gestured to two piles of clothing. "You are to wear those for the dinner."  
Korra crossed her arms. "And if we refused?"

Korra's body suddenly went ridged as her own blood turned against her and lift her off the floor. Then just as soon as it started it stopped and Korra was gasping on the ground. Ming-Hua's face for just a moment flashed a different expression but then it was gone. "I'll make you." She smiled. "Don't worry Avatar they aren't poisoned, we don't want you dead, at least not right now."

Korra glanced over at Iroh before changing into the blue dress that had been laid out for her. It was silk but mirriored many water tribe dresses she had seen. The hem had been embroidered with red flames. She looked over at Iroh who was now dressed like a prince of the Fire Nation but with a blue sash rather than a red one. Ming-hue gave them a thoughtful look.

"Well aren't you two cute." She turned away. "This way now."

She led them to a room with a table laden with food and Zaheer sat at the head of the table, Pi'li sitting at his side. Behind him was a large map of the Earth Kingdom. Ming-Hue whispered something in Zaheer's ear that almost changed the man's countenance, almost. It was like Zaheer was facing Koh and not Korra. The terrorist stood up and gave the two his silver tongue smile. Korra felt her own blood go cold and the nausea of the whole affair start in her stomach.

"Come sit, join me for a meal."

A/N: Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for all the support you've all given me for this story in your favorites, follows, and of course your reviews. As always, comment if you feel so compelled and I'll see you later~ C.C.


	6. Chapter 6

~Chapter Six~

~Dinner~

"You know a long time ago King Bumi sat in this very room talking to Aang." Zaheer, "It's fitting because at the time Aang was unaware whether or not the host of that dinner could be trusted too."

Korra's eyes narrowed. "Oh, I know I can't trust you."

The man smiled. "I guess for you trust is a rare commodity." He leaned forward. "Tell me Avatar, have you torn through all your allies trying to find the mole? Have you gone practically mad trying to find the leak?"

Korra turned her head away. "Maybe."  
"And did you find it?"  
"Not yet, but we will."

The air bender laughed. "No you won't. You can't find what isn't there." He stood up and walked over to Korra her spine stiffening as he approached. "I learned of your little married from a teeny tiny blurb in the news paper." He placed an old paper in front of Korra with a small article circled. "This is your mole, right here in black and white."

Korra read the small article aloud. "Sutem treaty finally ratified after being on the books for over three hundred years. Finally after being on the books for three hundred and twenty five years the Sutem peace treaty between the Fire Nation and the Southern Water Tribe is finally eligible to be ratified with all the criteria of the treaty being met." Korra looked up. "How did this tell you about our marriage?"  
Zaheer chuckled. "Simple young avatar, the last criteria to be met for this little treaty to become official were that the two ruling houses were joined in matrimony." He shook his head. "I foresee some poor clerk losing his head over such a tiny oversight."

Zaheer watched as a small amount of relief washed over the Avatar and General, he guessed it had something to do with trust and the people around them but really he didn't care. He had been planning this little meeting for two years after learning that the two had gotten hitched. He had always figured the move was out of mutual love for each other, nothing but true love is worth the hell the two no doubt incurred when they did marry, and his first dinner plan took this into account.

Back then he wanted the Avatar to truly be dead, he had thought of poison pushing the avatar into the Avatar state and then killing her, but a mate proved another avenue. He could still imagine the chaotic scene of Iroh succumbing to poison laced food while the avatar railed herself into a rage pushing her into an emotionally unstable avatar state. She would die in that state and she would welcome it, or at least he hoped she would. Let her die knowing she would be back in her lover's arms, he'd achieve his goal while hopefully avoiding a nasty spectral Korra haunting him the rest of his life. Yes, the idea was tragically romantic, but he was a man with a vision and a heart so it didn't feel too out of place.

Time had passed since that original plan and so had circumstances. The freedom and anarchy he had given Ba Sing Sa had vanished replaced stifling order and repression. The law of unintended consequences ruled and all he had wanted for those people was ruined. What he had wanted worked in theory but not in practice. Even now he was tempted to murder the two political power houses in front of him but that wouldn't do him any good. It wouldn't help him attain his goals and put innocent blood on his hands.

He looked over at the Avatar and Prince still trying to wrap their heads around how this tiny slip up had given them away. Zaheer through about what Ming-Hue had told him, it through a wrench in his idea to slay the two but it also gave him hope that they would listen.

"You can gawk at that later." Zaheer sat back looking right at Korra. "I invited you to talk about something else."

"How you want us dead along with all the leaders of the world?" Korra's voice was icy.

He turned and looked at the map. "No, because I have seen these past four years that is not the way to achieve my goals." His face softened looking back at her. "And as much as I wish it to be different I doubt I will ever achieve them."

"So you're surrendering?" Iroh asked.

"No, I'll never surrender, I would rather die." Zaheer sighed. "Look at this map what do you see?"

Korra looked at the map. "It's the Earth Nation with all the states Kurvira has unified in dark green."

"Close, it's the states she's conquered and oppressed. Have you heard the rumors about what's happening in those states?" The two nodded. "And you have done nothing?!"

"Unfortunately, it's hard to do something about a supposed alley when you're chasing a boogie man." Iroh looked Zaheer right in the eye. "Everything she's done has been 'legal' in the loosest of terms since when you make the rules you usually make it so you don't break them. Don't look at that map and blame us, you set up the game broad and kept all the pieces tied up in a chase. Your actions started this."

Zaheer looked like he had just been slapped. "Well, we're not here to talk about who's to blame. I have a deal for you, I suggest you take it."

Iroh crossed his arms. "What kind of deal?"

.o.

Bolin walked into the Fire Nation palace with Pabu sitting on his shoulder hoping not to cause too much of a panic. He told a guard who he was and that he needed to speak with the royal family immediately. A tall woman with a bit of a strange gate and piecing gold eyes met Bolin.

"You Bolin almost a Beifong?"  
Bolin nodded. "Yeah, that's me."  
She offered her hand to shake. "Princess Lafey Agidar, nice to meet you."

Bolin shook her hand. "You're Iroh's twin sister, aren't you?"  
"Yes that's me, missed the crown by five minutes. So why are you here? The guard said it was urgent."

Bolin nodded. "Yes, we just got intel that the Red Lotus knows classified information about the Fire Nation royal family. I came to tell you that you might have a mole."

Lafey nodded and gestured for him to fallow her. "I see, what information was leaked?"  
"We don't know the extent of the damage but they know Iroh and Korra are married."

"Ah, well I'll inform the captain of the guard of this development." She shook her head. "Let's hope that's all the Red Lotus knows. Would you like some tea? You look shaken up."

Bolin nodded. "Yeah, that would be appreciated. I was traveling with a Water Tribe woman named Kya. She was finding a place for our flying bison."

"Oh, we knew Kya, the guards will escort us to the right place."

She opened the door into a formal living room. There was a set of shapely legs protruding from a sofa. Lafey looked down and tilted her head. "Zula we have company can you crawl out from under the love seat?"  
"I'll be out in a moment peg-leg I just got to…got him!" Zula immerged fully from under the sofa holding a toddler in her arms and a dust bunny in her black hair. She looked up at her older sister. "What? He's a fast crawler! I only looked away for a moment!"

Lafey shook her head. "You have to be the worst Aunt ever."

"I am not! That would be Great Aunt Azula. I just looked away from him for a moment because he froze his juice box and I was trying to figure out how to thaw it." She handed him to Lafey, "But if you think you can to better prove it."

Bolin looked at the toddler, who at first glance looked like a normal fire nation baby, now clearly had the biggest blue eyes he had ever seen and they looking up at him.

"Fuzzy!" the little boy pointed at Pabu on Bolin's shoulder. "Uh! Pet!"

Bolin smiled. "You want to pet Pabu?"

The little boy nodded. "Yes!"

Lafey looked at Pabu with weary eyes. "That little Fire ferret won't bite Zuko will he?"

Bolin shook his head, "Nah, Pabu's trained he won't bite your son."

Lafey chuckled. "He's not my son, he's my nephew. He's Iroh's son."

Bolin blinked, he had the feeling that Korra and Iroh had a kid but he hadn't expected him to be so big. "So they named their kid 'Zuko'?" He tried not to smirk. "So this is prince Zuko."

Lafey nodded sitting down. "Yeah, full name Zuko Atem Agidar."

Bolin sat next to her watching Zuko playing with Pabu. "Wow, how old is he?"

"15 months." Zula smiled. "And yes, before you asked we made sure this little guy's first word was 'honor!' I've never seen my brother with such mixed emotions." She started laughing. "He was so happy at Zuko and so angry at us."

"Honor!" the little boy yelled to the adoration of his aunts.

"Oh my spirits that is cute!"

.o.

Mako sat next to Lin watching Gazant stand by the door. The detective sighed. "Well, this is exciting."  
Lin nodded. "Riveting."

Mako sighed. "So do you think Zaheer's tried to kill Korra and Iroh yet?"

"Do you hear crashes?"

"No."

"Then he hasn't tried to kill them yet."

"Ah." He leaned against the wall. "I'm board."

A/N: Thanks for reading sorry it's short but I still feel like there's a lot of story happening here. Comment if you feel so compelled, I'll see you later! ~C.C.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Ok, so at this point the story has been majorly influenced by the fourth season and LeafontheWinf2 's story "A walk through fire" which I highly recommend for an in-depth examination of Kuvira's camps. That story and the historical bases of the Nazi death camps are pretty much what I believe Kuvira's camps were inspired by.

~Chapter Seven~

~The Devil You Know~

Iroh looked over at Zaheer, who for all intense and proposes looked like the cat that ate the canary. They spent hours talking and negotiating a 'deal' that would satisfy both sides, however Zaheer held the trump cards and eventually both Korra and Iroh agreed to a deal. Zaheer handed Iroh a stack of documents. "And you'll keep to your end of the deal?" He asked looking apprehensive.

"He has no reason not to." Korra said sanding up. "You might be a horrible person I wish was dead but you are a bug compared to Kuvira."

Iroh could see the darkness in his wife's eyes. While it was unclear if Zaheer knew about their son, his existence clearly motivated the two of them. Kuvira's hatred of mixed nationalities struck a cord with in them and like good parents they wanted to protect Zuko from all the threats they could and Kuvira and her ideals seemed like a very big threat indeed. Iroh wasn't sure how he'd explain what happened at that dinner without sounding like a full-fledged member of Zaheer's cult but he would have to try.

They were escorted out of the city and rejoined Lin and Mako at the entrance of the city. Zaheer bid only Korra good-bye. "I hope the next time I see you we are adversaries again." He bowed to Korra. "Good-bye Princess."  
"And I hope you die saving another person's life and I never see you again." Korra turned away and started to walk away. "Then you might have partially paid for all the harm you caused."

Zaheer chuckled turning back to his city. "Of course you do Princess," He paused and looked back, "Avatar Korra, we have the same enemy now but please don't fight Kuvira directly, you'll do so much better to prepare for what I will send to you. Please, don't fight her."

Korra gave him a look but didn't say anything as the jeeps drove back.

.o.

Pi'li looked confused as the jeep disappeared in the distance. "I thought the plan was to kill them and frame Kuvira for the acts and draw attention to her own actions."

"It was," Zaheer lamented, "But too many people came to dinner."

.o.

"So Zaheer and his Red Lotus are going to try and take out as many of Kuvira's 'work camps' as possible while you see to the politics and work on getting word out about the atrocities?" Lin crossed her arms and leaned against Iroh's office wall. "And how much do you trust him to keep his end of the bargain? Do you think these camps even exist?"  
Iroh sighed. "Zaheer and Kuvira are complete opposites, he'll do his part and yes, those camps exist, these papers, and the rumors I've heard are too much to doubt that."

Lin sighed. "Did he tell you how he knew about your marriage?"  
Iroh nodded, "Yeah you're going to love this he figured it out from a small news article about a treaty being ratified. No mole, no leak, just a small news article with some very interesting implications."

"The devil's always in the details isn't he?" Asami mused before sighing heavily looking at photo. She shuttered. "This is barbaric. How could anyone possibly allow this to happen, let alone order it?"

Korra sighed. "That's a question avatars have been asking since our conception. Some could blame Vattu but there was evil in the world be for he was freed from Raava so I'm going with some people are just sick and evil."

Mako nodded. "I hear that." He looked at the pile. "So there's nothing we can do until we reach Republic City?"

Iroh shook his head. "No, it's too dangerous to transmit this information over wire and with Oogi missing, by sea is the fastest way to travel."

"I see." Mako crossed his arms then looked at Korra. "When Asami asked about your engagement being a possible time for the information to be leaked you almost laughed. Care to explain why?"

Korra shrugged. "Well I guess it can't really hurt now. Iroh and I were engaged for a grand total of four hours and three minutes."

Mako raised an eyebrow. "And why were you only engaged for that amount of time?"

.o.

Bolin looked over at Lafey, of Iroh's two sisters he knew a little more about her. She had join the military at the same time as her brother and had climbed through the ranks reaching Captain before an explosion cut her military career short. Lafey crossed her prostatic leg over her real leg and took a sip of her tea.

"So, I heard a rumor you worked for Kuvira. That true?"  
Bolin sighed. "Yes and no, I was the liaison between Kuvira and the search for the Red Lotus but as people became less concerned with the terrorist group I spent more time with her."

"And the rumors about the camps, and her purging of the other nationalities are those true?"

Bolin shrugged. "I honestly don't know. I never saw anything while I was with her but I was far from being in her inner circle."

Lafey nodded. "I see, and what of my brother and sister-in-law? You came here to check on the leak but what are they doing about it?"  
"Zaheer invited them to a meeting, last I knew they were going to it." He sighed looked down at the now passed out toddler. "I really hope they don't get themselves killed."

Lafey nodded. "Me too."

.o.

Korra sighed and handed Mako and Asami the book she had kept in her room labeled _My Life._ "Here, this should explain everything that's happened to me while on this trip." She tucked a strand of hair behind one ear. "I was going to give it to you after the whole mission ended and let you go through it with Bolin but since he's not here we'll just have to let him see it later." Korra stood up and started to walk away. "Well I guess I'll leave you to it."

Asami looked down at the book. "You know you can join us, maybe give a little insight into some of it?" Asami smiled. "It would be nice to actually have you here while we learn about your life."

Korra gave a weary smile. "Really?"

Mako scooted over to give her some room. "Yes, really, now come one and help explain the last four years of your life."

Korra sighed sitting down next to them and opening the book. "Now the first thing you need to know about this book is that once I put something in it I never took it out. Also I think I put like a thousand pictures of nothing in this thing."

.o.

Tenzin looked over at Iroh, they were alone in Iroh's office and the tension between the two men was almost tangible. The air-bending master sighed. "So not only are you married to her, you knocked her up."

"Yes, and I have the scars from where Chief Tonraq tried to kill me with an icicle." He crossed his arms. "Your point?"

"No point, just a statement of fact." He looked right at Iroh. "When Korra left she was a girl and now I'm having trouble taking in that she's a woman, a mother."

"Well that's the reality of it." Iroh's face softened. "Look, I don't want us to be enemies, but before when you were attempting to keep Korra away from me you were trying to break up my family. I'm sorry if I came off possessive but, that's my family I get a little possessive."

.o.

Asami was clutching her sides laughing. "I-I can't believe there's someone on this ship who took pictures of people doing the walk of shame!"

Korra sighed, "Yeah, Lt. Revves is an odd turtle duck but you have to admit he's got a future in photography." She looked down at a particular humors picture of Iroh trying to explain his appearance to an unexpected guest.

Mako smirked. "Did Lt. Revves ever get untroubled for this?"

Korra shrugged. "I think so but we were on year two at this point and formalities were really starting to slip."

Asami looked at another page of pictures and found one of Korra sleeping. "And how did this picture come about?"  
Korra chuckled. "We stopped at a port and this guy sold a camera he said was so quite you could take it of people sleeping and they wouldn't wake up. I made the false claim that I was a light sleeper to Iroh and so he took that picture to prove me wrong." She smirked. "It was taken with the nosiest camera we had on the ship."

"That's not creepy." Mako chuckled, "Why is there a picture of Iroh holding a sign saying 'Week, three of "not flu".' next to a bathroom?"

"Ah that picture." Korra tried to suppress a fit of laughter. "Well long story short I kept getting ill and Iroh said I had the flu I told him I didn't' and after the third week this picture was taken."

Mako nodded. "So was it the flu?"

Korra shook her head. "Nope, wasn't the flu. Two days after that picture was taken Iroh and I were married."

Asami looked at the picture. "Oh, not flu." She looked at Korra. "So are there any pictures of the 'not flu'?"

Korra smirked and flipped a head through the book. "Yeah, I have tons in here, so apologies if you don't find approximately 150 pictures of a baby sleeping as wonderful as I do."

"Did you take these with the quite camera?" Mako asked looking at the first picture of the infant prince wrapped up in Korra's arms.

"Yeah, we did." Korra tried to hide the longing in her voice but Asami heard it loud and clear.

A/N Hey guys I know this is a really short chapter but I hope you enjoyed and I'll see ya'll later. Comment if you feel so compelled. ~ C.C.


	8. Chapter 8

~Chapter Eight~

~ All that glitters ~

Korra looked out at the city's lights sparkling refection in Yue Bay. They were almost to the city and that meant she would be leaving the place she had called home for four years. There was a certain bittersweet quality to the whole affair. She would be saying good-bye the crew, the ship, and the ever-present gentle rocking of her world, but she would be back with her son soon. She heard someone walk out on to the deck and moments later Iroh wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Just a pit stop here and we can go home." He kissed her temple.

Korra smirked. "Keep talking like that you'll set yourself up for trouble."

Iroh chuckled. "Yes, ma'am, I'll keep my mouth shut."

"Great plan." Korra looked back at the city. "You know, when I first came to this city it was so bright and inviting, it was like a dream."

"And now?"

"I don't know it seems…dimmer." Korra leaned back against him. "I wonder if it's just me or if it's really different."

Iroh was quiet for a moment. "You know it does look a little dimmer than it did four years ago. I guess some things are bound to change." He kissed her again. "But other's don't."

Korra smirked turning to look at him. "Why general, are you trying to start something?"

"Maybe." Iroh smiled.

A sailor walking towards them interrupted their small moment. " General Iroh." He saluted. "There's a radio call for you from the Fire Nation."

Iroh became pale, "Anything wrong?"  
The soldier shook his head, "No, nothing of that nature, just Captain Lafey wants to talk to you about a houseguest she would like to leave." He shrugged. "Take that as you will."

Iroh sighed. "What does she want know?"

.o.

Twin speak, a language created by a set of twins often forgotten and almost impossible to crack. Korra leaned against the wall of the radio room and smirked wondering whether or not someone listening in had been driven mad by Iroh and Lafey's many conversations in twin speak. The two had always been close, in a non-creepy twin way, and had kept their twin speak language and used it often on personal calls. When they had first joined the United Forces they were put in two different companies and used to convey confidential material via radio. Now that Lafey was in the Fire Nation the twins used their language to talk securely.

Iroh smiled switching off the radio. They were walking down the hallway when he finally spoke up. "Every thing's fine, she just wanted to check in make sure we were alright." He glanced over at Korra. "Also she wanted to know if there was a way to nicely ask Bolin and Kya to leave, well mostly Bolin. Apparently, Kya and Lafey get along quite well."  
Korra smirked, "Makes sense, they have a lot in common. How's Zuko?"  
"Happy, toddling along keeping 'Zula and 'Fey on their toes. He's taken to Kya and actually behaves for her, I wonder if he remembers her."

"I doubt it, he was what 5 days old when she left." She sighed. "So, she wants Bolin out of the house? He's been there for what? Four days?"

Iroh chuckled. "I think more like three days. I told her she could tell him that we wanted him back here with Oogi."

"Anything else?"  
"Yeah, my father's in Republic City," Iroh frowned, "which is odd."

"Not a fan of the city?" Korra raised an eyebrow.

"No, he likes it fine but he hasn't been back to the city since he moved to the Fire Nation and married my mother. I wonder why he's here."

Korra shrugged. "Well you'll be able to ask him when we make port, any word on when we'll get the ok to dock?"

"None yet, but give it time. Times may change but H.Q. and paper work will always be slow."

"So which do you think will be faster? Bolin getting here or getting to the city?"

"I really hope it's getting to the city."

.o.

Bumi walked through the city pondering one of the many billboards posted around the city. There was something unsettling about a black and white poster reading " _Different is nice. Same is better_." He didn't like the message it implied, nor did he find the fact that the best selling book in the neighboring bookstore was an explanation and trumpeting Eugenics. He shoved his hands in his pockets before looking up and smiling.

"Karrem!" Bumi rushed up to a Water tribe looking man in a black trench coat who turned. "Karrem! You old son of a gun." Bumi slapped his hand on the man's shoulder. "I didn't know you were in town!"

Karrem smiled. "Yeah, sorry I didn't know you were here, I would have called."

Bumi snickered. "Yeah right. So how's it been? It's been too long."

"Yeah no kidding, last time I saw you, you were a captain in the United Forces."

"And you were head over heals for the one Fire Nation hottie who, no offence, was way out of your league."

Karrem skirled, "Out of my league or not I married her."

"No!"

"Yes!" The two started to walk down the street. "Had three kids and, ready to feel old, I have a grand baby."

Bumi looked at his cousin with a slack jaw. "No, you can't be a grandpa! That just isn't right!"

"I know! Ugh! I almost throttled my son when he came home with the little one. To be fair he brought a wife too but it was a bit of a shock." Karrem shrugged. "No warning just 'Hi dad, meet my wife and your grandkid!' I swear I could've kill him."

Bumi nodded. "I can imagine. "

"I didn't even feel bad he had a black eye."

"Why did he have a black eye?"  
"They stopped by her parents' house first."

"Oh." Bumi chuckled. "So he takes after you?"  
"Spirits, does he." Karrem looked over at another billboard. "So what's all this stuff about?"

Bumi sighed. "I really don't know the details, some guy published a book about eugenics and the whole world jumps in on the act."

"Are they implying what I think they are?"  
"Yes, sadly they are."

Korrem frowned. "Wow, I never thought the Fire Nation's lack of interest in the rest of the world would be a strength." He looked at another billboard. "It almost seems like this city has moved backward in thinking."

Bumi sighed. "Yup, this place was founded on the notion of a city where the four nations could mix and be welcomed. Now it seems to be trumpeting the virtues of 'purity' saying mixing causes all sorts of defects both physically and socially." He looked over at him chuckling. "Can't fathom you opinion on the matter. Care to illuminate me?"  
"It's a load of bison shit and I can't believe people would actually buy into it." Karrem looked over at Bumi, "That was rhetorical wasn't it?"  
Bumi laughed. "Yes, you're half water tribe, half Kyoshian, and have a fire nation wife, I wonder if you think mixing the races is a bad thing."

"Since all three of my kids were healthy and impressive fire benders, I have to say I don't see the problems that are supposedly rampant."

"You have to go back and brag about your kids don't you?" Bumi gave Karrem as light punch. "Spirits it's like talking to Tenzin only he uses names and not pronouns. So I know you have one son who takes after you and has a kid what about the other two? What are they like?"

"Well the other two are girls, one is my son's younger twin and the other is about six years their junior."  
"Wife lock you out of the bed room for five years?" Bumi joked.

"Nah, there's just a big gap nothing more."  
"So two daughters."

"Yup, one's a bit of an air head and very obsessed with finding her one true love a.k.a. a husband and the older one couldn't care less about fining a man."

"No motivation?"

Karrem bit his lip looking at a poster of two women and a big red line slashed across it. "No, she's-she's just not impressed with the masculine sex, other things on her mind."

Bumi glanced over at where Karrem had been looking. "Oh, that's got to be tough on you and the Mrs.."

Karrem shot him a cross look. "Only if we lived in this city, she'll be married in four months and her mother and I can't be happier she found her other half."

"Glad to hear it." Bumi gave a low whistle. "Wow, the Fire Nation is more open and accepting than Republic City, who'd have thought it?"  
Karrem shrugged. "Probbably the same person who noted the Fire Nation people were the most emotional and passionate of the four and I'll indorse that saying until the day I die."

"Stop rubbing your happy marriage into my face cousin, it's not nice."

.o.

Korra was walking down the hall when Mako called her over. She raised an eyebrow. "What's up?"  
Mako shrugged. "Nothing too major but I wanted to give you a heads up. President Raiko, he's a big fan of Kuvira's so just be ready for him to fight you over the evidence or try to throw it out. I wouldn't give him everything if I were you."

"Do you think his fondness for Kuvira will blind him?"

Mako frowned, "I think I might have already done that, to be honest. Look I'm not saying don't tell him, just don't show your whole hand." He gave her a small smile. "There's nothing wrong with playing a few things close to the chest while you're still figuring out who's on your side."

"You don't trust him."

"No, and I've watched enough meetings with him and Prince Wu to know he's just a puppet for Raiko. Also I wouldn't broadcast your marriage to Iroh in Republic City, couples like you are kind of 'out of fashion' if you get my drift."

"Really?" Korra crossed her arms. "In Republic City?"

Mako nodded. "I'm just trying to keep you safe Korra. There's something rotten in Denmark, I know you need to get home to 'not flu', so please tread lightly and hope the people living with the rules wake up soon."

Korra frowned. "This is really worrying you isn't it?"

Mako nodded. "Yeah, just a bit. You'll understand what I'm talking about when you get into the city."

A/N: Thanks for reading guys sorry there's not much Korra/Iroh in this chapter and it's another slow down chapter but I hope you enjoyed it and if you feel so compelled please comment. Oh! Also before I forget if you don't know what Eugenics is look it, it's pretty insidious and 'Some things rotten in Denmark' is a quote from Hamlet, a Shakespearian play I really like since I played Laerties (sp?) in my high school's spoof production of the play. See Yah~ C.C.


	9. Chapter 9

~Chapter Nine~

Fire and Ice

Oogie landed on the deck of the Leviathan as gracefully as any two-ton flying bison could. Bolin jumped off and looked quizzically at Korra who was leaning against the railing.

"Hey, why are you guys not moving?" He looked around. "I could see the ships from the air and you guys haven't entered the bay yet. Something wrong?"

Korra shrugged. "Maybe, we're waiting for permission to enter the bay, we've been waiting five days."

"Oh." Bolin leaned against the railing next to her. "Any idea why?"

"No, but I have a feeling it has to do with the fact we've been out of the mix for so long." She frowned. "Mako said the city's changed. That true?"

"Yes, it has definitely changed." He looked at her. "So what's been going on here? Did you catch Zahere?"

"No. He got away, but we're done chasing him. He's not the biggest problem at the moment." Korra paused unsure if she could tell him what happened or not. "How close are President Raiko and Kuvira?"

Bolin shrugged. "Not sure, they get along. I believe Raiko thinks he can control Kuvria and she'll keep her word and let Prince Wu take the thrown."

"And you? What's your take?"

"President Raiko is a fool, and Kuvira? Well, she's a very good liar, but I don't know her end goal. She keeps that close to the chest." Bolin looked right into Korra's eyes. "Don't trust her and don't let her know about you, Iroh, and especially not Zuko." Bolin's serous face melted away. "He's a cute little bugger isn't he?"

Korra smiled. "The cutest, and my biggest reason to try to make the world a better place."

Bolin chuckled. "Forget altruism as the trait to save the world, a mother's determination is all we need for positive change."

Korra smirked and lightly punched his arm. "And don't you forget it."

.o.

Tenzin sighed and sat down, happy to be home at last. Outside the kids were practicing and teaching Rowin the basics of Air bending. Pema handed him a cup of tea and sat down next to him.

"So how was it seeing Korra again?" Pema looked out the window. "I see you managed to drag the whole fleet back here with you."

"It was, interesting, she's grown up even more than I could have ever imagined."

"Oh? How so?"

Tenzin took a sip of his tea. "I wish I could tell you but that's classified. Once Korra's mission is finally officially complete I have so much to tell you. Hopefully she'll be able to visit and tell you herself."

Pema raised an eyebrow but nodded and turned her attention to other things.

.o.

Iroh looked at the officer in shock. "You mean to tell me that after making us wait out in the bay for days and now the only people of the crew that can disembark is me and Korra? Are you mental!? My men want to go home! They've been gone too long as it is!"

The officer didn't look concerned at all with Iroh's protests. "Well they'll have to wait a little longer. President Raiko was very specific on who he was going to allow off the ship and who was to stay. You can voice your opinion to the President himself, he wants to see you and the avatar immediately."

Iroh was shaking with anger but took a deep breath to calm himself. "Fine, I will talk to him directly about this."

The officer nodded. "I have cars waiting for you and Avatar Korra."

"We are perfectly capable of taking the same car, Sir." Korra said walking past the two and down the gangplank. "Unless of course for some reason you've completely redesigned Satomobiles to only fit on person in the back."

The man looked speechless but then nodded. "Fine you may share, the president just wanted to give you the option since you've spent so much time together you might want a little room for a bit."

"How thoughtful of him to think of that, too bad he didn't extent that thoughtfulness to the crews of those three ships." Korra gave a side-glance back at the ship before getting in to one of the cars and Iroh soon fallowed, sliding in next to her and closing the door.

The officer took the seat next to the driver and the car was soon driving through the streets of Republic City. Iroh looked out the windows while the officer tried to distract him with different topics of marginal importance. Iroh ignored him and finally cut him off completely.

"What do these signs mean? 'Different is ok, but same is better' what is that supposed to mean?"

The officer gulped. "Well, in recent times there's been a push to discourage interracial relationships. It's believed that the more racially pure a person is the healthier and stronger they are."

Iroh's eyes narrowed. "And people believe that hog wash?"

The officer snorted. "Well yes, there's some research to back it up. I mean come on General; do you really think you would be as good a fire bender as you are if you were from a mixed racial family?" Iroh bit his tongue and the man continued to talk, "I don't think so. These signs are just trying to convey that knowledge to the greater populous."

Korra crossed her arms. "What kind of junk science is that? Republic City was built on the very principle that the mixing of races made a stronger more diverse yet united state. This," She gestured out the window, "is a step backwards."

"Well that's your opinion Avatar Korra, but this is based on science."

Iroh felt the uneasiness in the pit of his stomach grow. As the cars droved threw the streets he saw his father walking down the street with someone unexpected, Su-yin Beifong. Iroh wanted to ask the car to stop so he could get out but he doubted they would grant his request. They pulled up in front of the capital building and Iroh's uneasiness grew more as he spotted men dressed in Earth Empire uniforms milling about its steps like they belonged.

.o.

Su sighed and looked over at the Prince Consort of the Fire Nation as they sat in the parlor of a mutual friend. Prince Consort, she had always found the name amusing since to her it roughly translated to 'I get to sleep with the queen but that's about all the power I have'. So now that she was here asking for help from him she wondered how much she would get.

"I know this must have been very hard for you to do." The Prince said at last. "Asking for help from a foreign nation."

Su nodded. "Yes, but it helps I'm asking for it from an old friend."

The prince smirked. "I honestly never saw us as friends in the past. Our parents were but I never believed that we were ever that close."

Su sighed. "Well, it still makes me feel better to think of us as old friends makes doing this a lot easier." She gulped. "Have you talked to your wife about my position?"

He nodded. "Yes, I've spoke to Izumi, she want's to try to keep the Fire Nation and her armies out of as much conflict as possible."

Su felt her hopes deflate fasted than a war balloon with a hole in it.

"But." The prince continued. "She also understands the particular danger posed to your people and their way of life. She has agreed to send a small portion of her army to help with the defense of your city. Strictly defense. They also will only be there until Prince Wu is given control and he is King." His face softened a little. "Does that work for you?"

Su smiled and resisted the urge to hug the prince. "Yes, that works for me."

"Good." The Prince stood up. "I'll send word to my wife of the agreement." He paused. "And please understand that unless a conflict erupts, the Fire Nation never gave you this aid. Under stand?"

Su nodded and while it was almost against everything she stood for bowed just a little. "Yes, your highness. Trust me, I have no intention of broad casting these events to anyone and if anyone asks why I visited you today I'll simply say we are having an affair. That is far less scandalous."

The prince chuckled. "I guess in comparison it is. Good day, Su-yin Beifong. It was nice seeing you again I'm sorry it was because of such delicate circumstances."

.o.

Korra sat on the red silk sofa of the royal apartments in the Fire Nation embassy curled up with a cup of tea in her hands just staring at the papers she hadn't given president Raiko. She took a sip of her tea and looked back at the papers.

"She was right there." She muttered under her breath. "Standing next to Raiko like she was his greatest alley or wife or something." She looked over at Iroh who looked just as trouble. "It was the right move to not give these over while she was standing right there right?"

Iroh nodded. "Yeah, I don't think giving those over would have done a whole lot of good." He looked out the window at the city skyline. "I used to love this city but now it makes me sick."

Korra nodded looking into her cup. "You're not the only one." She looked back up at Iroh pacing. "You're making me more nervous by doing that. Come over here and cuddle with me, please."

Iroh sighed and obliged sitting so she could lean against him and his arms were wrapped around her. He was quiet for a moment. "That meeting was just creepy, especially the way they kept harping on the idea of the purity of nations and how I was an example of that." He pulled her closer. "I felt like I was constantly being put in the spot light."

Korra nodded. "Yeah, that was really really odd and got really stressful near the end."

Iroh nodded. "Yeah, but the most stressful part was definitely telling President Raiko you and I were planning on staying at the embassy tonight."

Korra nodded. "Yeah, that look he gave you was quite telling."

Iroh nodded. "Yup, he thinks I'm screwing the avatar."

"Well technically you are." Corrected a male voice causing the two to jump. Iroh looked up as Karrem and Bumi strolled into the room. "I mean there are nicer ways of putting it but that's an accurate assumption none the less."

Bumi looked from Iroh to Karrem. "It is? Oh! Korra! You're here too! Wait what's going on here?"

Iroh ignored Bumi. "Yes, but I wouldn't say President Raiko is screwing his wife, that's just not nice to say." Iroh's face softened. "So father, since you're here, care to tell me why?"

Karrem sighed. "I will in a bit, since I need you to relay a message through your sister." Karrem looked over at Bumi who was now standing in stunned silence. "Oh, sorry Bumi I'm being rude. Bumi I would like you to meet my idiot son who not only knocked up the avatar but set fire to a sofa to save his family for a giant chicken heart." Karrem smiled watching Iroh burry his face in Korra's back. "Iroh, this is my cousin Bumi, I believe you met."

Iroh nodded. "Yes, and until five minutes ago I'm pretty sure I have dignity and respect in his eyes."

Karrem patted him on the back. "Well you should have thought of that before you knocked up the avatar and set fire to the sofa." He smiled at Korra and kissed her hand. "Hello Korra, lovely seeing you, how have you been?"

Korra giggled. "I'm doing well, considering I'm in a city that's gone mad."

Karrem nodded. "I hear you there."

Bumi suddenly found his voice. "The city mad? What about right here being mad! Cousin, please explain! How do you know General Iroh! And what? Explain!"

Karrem chucked. "General Iroh is my son, he married Korra because he knocked her up, and now big bad General Iroh is hiding behind his wife."

Bumi looked like he was trying to do math in his head. "But if your Iroh's father, and Iroh is the prince of the Fire Nation, then you're…"  
"The Prince Consort."

"And that means you married…"  
"Izumi."

"But I thought you married a lawyer!? Not a princess!"

"Izumi was a lawyer before she became the Fire Lord."

Slowly Bumi walked around the Sofa and sat next to Korra's feet. Korra held out a fresh cup of tea. "Jasmine tea?" She offered.

"Yeah," Bumi numbly grabbed the cup and took a sip. After finishing his cup he looked over at Karrem. "I have so many questions right now."

Karrem nodded. "I can imagine. I'll try to explain things as best I can."

Bumi nodded. "There's one question burning in the back of my mind and I've got to ask." He looked over at Iroh and back at Karrem. "Did he knock up the Avatar and set fire to the sofa at the same time or were those different events?"

Karrem burst out laughing while Iroh tried to burry himself further into Korra's back.

A/N: Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed! Comment if you feel so compelled! ~C.C.


	10. Chapter 10

~Chapter 10~

~Click~

Karrem wiped the tear from his eye and tried to calm himself down but he was still grinning. "I believe they were different times Bumi. At least I hope so."

Korra looked back at Iroh who was bright red. "You ok there, honey?"

"Fine, but if this is how the night's going to progress I'm going to bed." Iroh made a move to get off the sofa.

"Hold on there, kid." All the levity in Karrem's face faded. "Why are you sleeping here and not on your ship? Or another place provided to you by the United Forces?"

Iroh sighed and sat back down. "Well, one I'm not allowed back on ship, apparently President Raiko's called an investigation in the voyage and two, I can't trust any place they do give me won't be bugged and while having these documents," he gestured to the files on the table, " I just don't feel it's worth the risk."

Karrem raised an eyebrow. "And what are those documents?"

"Proof Kuvira is more monster than savior." Korra said shortly as Karrem reached for the tope file. "Don't read if you want a good night's Prince Consort."

Karrem looked at the first page, grimaced, then closed it. "I see, and you didn't give these to President Raiko why?"

"Kuvira was standing right next to him." Iroh sighed. "My gut told me it was not a good idea. I did send over a compressed far less offensive version of the file to Raiko later but," Iroh rested against his knuckles, "I fear even that won't have the desired result."

Karrem nodded. "I see, so what are you going to do with them? Leak them to the press?"

Iroh looked at his father amused. "Have you heard the radio stations or read the news paper? It's a total Kuvira-Raiko love fest." Iroh shook his head and leaned back. "No, I don't have an idea what to do with them. I wish I could get them to the right people but as of now I don't even know who they are!"

Karrem nodded. "Well lucky for you son, you dear old dad does but I fear very few are within the city."

"The other world leaders?" Korra asked.

"Them and some select other's with sway over the world that can put pressure on both Kuvira and Raiko." Karrem informed the two. "Could be enough to break the alliance and get cooler heads to run the Earth Kingdom."

"Or start and all out war." Bumi pointed out. "Look, I can tell this is bad but Prince Wu's coronation is in five days, once he's in control Kuvira's down graded and the threat is just Raiko who's almost at the end of his final term. There's no reason to start a war if you don't have to." He looked at Korra and Iroh. "Don't you have a son you two want to go home to?"

The pair looked at each other before Korra sighed. "Yes, more than anything I want to hold my son again but I can't just turn my back on this either. Ignoring it will only lead to more problems that might not be solved by my actions but by my son's."

"So what is our next move? Do nothing and hope or possibly cause a world war for nothing?" Karrem looked around at the faces in the room. "I know there's only a select few here but Korra, you are the avatar the one in charge of balance in the world. What ever call you make I will support you."

"As will I." Iroh added.

Bumi shrugged. "Me, too."

Korra looked at their faces and back at the files. "I think we need to get these to the people who matter, if Kuvira is removed and Prince Wu can fix the tragedies happening in his country then good we don't have to make a move but I would rather people know about Kuvira than stay blissfully ignorant."

Karrem nodded and checked his watch. "I've got to be going. I've got to catch a train leaving for the north in an hour."

Iroh looked surprised. "You're not going home?"

Karrem shook his head. "No, not when I've got important documents to transport." He stood up and found a diplomatic pouch and put the files in it. He walked over and kissed both Korra and Iroh on the temples. "Your mother will be here for the coronation along with your grandfather, pass on my apologies will you?"

Iroh nodded. "Yes, father. Please be careful."

Karrem nodded. "I will, and promise me you'll do the same." The older man's face was serious. "I hop two see you both at the palace as soon as possible. Oh, here." He handed a note to Iroh. "I need you to relay this message to your mother through your sister please. Try to be discrete."

Iroh nodded. "Same to you. Good bye father, I love you."

"I love you too son." Karrem looked at Bumi. "So would you like to join me on my little adventure like old times? Or do you want to stay here with the kids?"  
Bumi was thoughtful for a second. "You've been living the life of a pampered prince too long Karrem you might need someone to watch your back."

.o.

The steam around the north bound special was almost too think to see through as Karrem and Bumi just made it on to the train before it started moving. There were very few people aboard the three-car train and most were staff. Karrem made his way to the middle car where a woman sat reading the latest newspaper. Iroh hadn't lied it was a love letter to Kuvira.

Su looked over her paper surprised at the two unexpected passengers on her train. "Prince Consort, and Commander Bumi? To what do I owe this company?" She looked at Karrem. "You aren't backing out of our deal are you?"

Karrem shook his head and took her hand. "No my dear, I fear the reason that puts me one this train is much worse than breaking our deal."

.o.

Korra flinched at the flashing cameras as she made her way back in to the capital building in the midafternoon sun. The press badgered her on all sides as a United Force's soldier escorted her through the maddening crowd.

"Avatar Korra! It is true you and General Iroh are having an affair?"

"After being gone so long do you know the state of the world?"

"What is your opinion on General Kuvira?"

"Why did you fail to capture Zaheer and the Red Lotus?"

"Are you a Red Lotus sympathizer?"

"Is it true, you gave up looking?"

"Would you count this return as a failure?"

"Do you support Prince Wu?"

"Did you actively avoid dealing with the reunification of the Earth Kingdom?"

"Are you for or against eugenics?"

"What is your opinion on the mixing of races?"

"Do you support the legislation to make homosexuality illegal?"

"Why are you no longer wearing traditional Water Tribe clothing? Are you ashamed of your heritage?"

Korra breathed a sigh of relief when the doors closed cutting the press off from her. She looked at soldier who was giving her a pitying look. She forced a smiled. "So good to see those guys still have a job." She said sarcastically before walking down the hall, her heals almost violently striking the marble.

"Someone's in a bad mood after lunch." Mako noted as Korra walked up to the door he was guarding.

"The press, they were asking all sorts of questions. You'd think they'd wait for an official press conference to ask at least the important questions."

Mako shrugged. "They're desperate for a story, and you coming back after four years is a story."

"But isn't a king being crowned also a story?"

Mako sighed. "The Press is tiered of Wu. He loves the press too much so they're tiered of him hogging the spot light. He's devastated they seemed to have moved on for the most part but I am breathing easier."

"Making your life easier?"

"In more ways than one, Avatar, in more ways than one." He pushed open the door. "They're waiting for you."

Korra walked into the quiet room and took her seat between Iroh and the captain of the Chimera. President Raiko shuffled some papers in his hands then looked at the people across the table.

"Now, shall we pick up were we left off? General Iroh you were saying that you and Avatar were stranded in the mountains after your exploratory air ship was shot down." If Raiko had received the files Iroh sent to him he hadn't mentioned them at all.

Iroh nodded. "Yes, it is all in the report."

Raiko nodded. "And will you affirm under oath that you did not act in anyway in appropriate with the avatar while you two were stranded?"

Iroh nodded again. "Yes, Sir."

"But reports from other's on the ship state you and Avatar Korra were 'quite chummy' when you two came back. Are you positive you and the avatar were not involved in more than a professional manor during that time?"

Korra's eyes narrowed. _Is this what Tenzin was trying to establish before we got to Republic City?_

Iroh leaned forward. "Yes, we were not involved beyond professional standards during our time trying to survive in the mountains and reunite with the fleet. How ever this is an unavoidable connection one creates when surviving against all odds with another person. What my fellow officers observed was that friendship not a romantic entanglement as you seem to imply."

"So you did not take advantage of the avatar while in the mountains?" Kuvira asked calmly, like she hadn't just heard the whole exchange between Iroh and Raiko.

"No, I did not and if you all are so worried that I did why don't you ask Avatar Korra herself? She's sitting right here?" Iroh was starting to sound defensive. "President Raiko I must ask why is she privy to these meetings? She is not a part of the United Forces and does not belong in these hearings."

Raiko waved Iroh off. "She is an acting world leader and as such she is allowed access to any meeting like this and as for your question about questioning Avatar Korra, she is not apart of the United Forces. I cannot compel her to answer questions while you are still a soldier in my army until such time as your resignation paper work is approved."

Korra could see Iroh gritting his teeth while Raiko and Kuvira sat back thoroughly enjoying the events taking place. Korra silently thanked the spirits that the Fire Nation Embassy was there to be a safe heaven. The pressure from Raiko's choice of words, the press's choice questions, and the over all felling of the city had actually driven the pair to be seen less and less in public. They had even gone as far as taking different cars and lying as to the reason why they stayed in the same embassy. The lie being that the Southern Water Tribe Embassy had mold growing in the living quarters, a lie cohobated by Tonraq himself, and that simple fact of Air Temple Island being too far away for easy access. Someone had mentioned Korra could stay at the same hotel Prince Wu resided in but they place was so booked already Korra easily slipped out of that offer.

Five painful and fruitless hours later and Korra was again trying to swim through a sea of press. The car gave her some refuge as it sped through streets and to the underground garage of the Embassy residence. Korra smiled as Iroh opened her door and helped her out.

"Beat yah." He said lightly raising her spirits just a little.

"Yes, you did." She said taking his arm and walking up the back stairs to the dining table set for two. They ate almost in silence; they didn't want to talk about today. Both knew Raiko was looking for something to hang Iroh on and sooner or later he would find something or make something up. In getting caught up with the events of Republic City the two found some less than comforting things about the President and his actions.

.o.

Asami looked up from her desk in surprise. She flipped through the order just to be sure it was right. "And you're sure, Raiko wasn't to fill this order for tanks and suits? Is he planning on being at war any time soon? This is a big order for peace time."

The army clerk shrugged. "I just pass the paper work along."

"You don't ask questions." Asami bit the tip of her pen. "Fine, I'll get these to my people and we'll have an estimate of how long before the order will be ready."

The young man nodded and left Asami to her work. Asami rubbed her temples before picking up the phone and calling the one person who might know which way the wind was blowing. She sighed in relief when Varrick picked up the phone.

"Hello Varrick? This is Asami Sato, yes, nice to hear from you too. Now I've got an odd order here and I need your opinion on world politics."

.o.

Korra didn't want to think about the world outside her bedroom at the moment. She just wanted, no needed, to be touched and feel loved. That need was being filled in Iroh's arms as the two moved in sync, trading kisses whenever they could. This was bliss and for a moment Korra felt her stress melting away and then they heard a click of a camera.

A journalist who didn't belong stepped in to the room smiling like the cat that ate the canary. "Smile!" He said before snapping another picture.

A/N: Thanks for reading guys! Please comment if you feel so compelled and I'll see you all later!


	11. Chapter 11

~Chapter 11~

~Under Cover Reporting~

Korra wasn't a damsel in distress by any means but the sight of the reporter looming over her with his wolf like grin was not something she ever wanted. She panicked and screamed loud enough to cause guards to rush into the room and possibly deafen Iroh in his right ear. The guards dragged the man out of the room while Korra and Iroh tried to cover themselves with sheets and blankets.

.o.

Iroh rubbed his temples as irate guards and irritated Republic City police argued over jurisdiction in the room below the parlor. Iroh wasn't even sure how the Republic City police knew about the intruder and at this late hour he was really fighting to care. Korra was wrapped up in the softest, fluffiest robe they could find. She looked absolutely traumatized and Iroh couldn't blame her. The sense of security they had enjoyed in this place had been shattered so completely that even if they could get back into their room he doubted they would sleep.

Korra took a shaky sip of her tea and glanced at the clock. It was almost 2 am. She sighed heavily. "So what are we going to do now? Leave? Sleep here? Go to a hotel? What?"

The captain guard walked into the room just as Korra started asking the questions. "You will sleep here princess. We are making up a new room for you and the Prince. I have called in more security and while it might displease the officers of the local police force, the reporter shall remain in our custody." The old man's face softened significantly. "Tomorrow all your things will be secretly moved to the Southern Water Tribe embassy where you and the Prince will stay until you leave the city."

Iroh nodded. "Thank you captain. Any idea how he managed to break in to the embassy in the first place?"

The Captain shook his head. "Not yet, but I will whether it be a hole in security or a few bad apples in the ranks."

A young guard walked into the room bowing to Iroh before saluting the captain. "The new room is ready sir."

The captain nodded and gestured to royal couple. "This way your highnesses."

.o.

Korra didn't think she'd be able to sleep but exhaustion proved stronger than nerves and she dozed off easily. She dreamed of being back in the Fire Nation playing with Zuko, helping him walk and then run. She dreamed of his laughter, his smile, his voice calling out to her. It was a happy dream but she woke up crying all the same. Even in her half awake state she thought she heard his voice in another part of the house.

Not sure if she was still dreaming, Korra grabbed her robe and made her way to the sound. She stopped in disbelief at the doorway when she saw Fire Lord Zuko sitting on the embassy's sofa while the much younger prince Zuko babbled away.

"Am I dreaming?" Korra asked faintly, her mind now flooding with all the possible reasons why she was seeing what she was sees.

"No, but as I've recently been informed, this might have not been the best idea to bring him her." Fire Lord Zuko turned his attention to the young prince. "Do you want to see mommy?"

The little boy nodded reaching to Korra and at the top of his lungs yelled. "Honnor!"

Shanking his head the old man picked up the toddle and handed him to Korra. "He's missed you a lot."

Korra felt the new strength in Zuko's arms and hands as clung to her. "I see that." She kissed her son's forehead. "Mommy's missed you so much my angel." Korra readjusted him on her hip. "My you've gotten so big!"

The prince smiled broadly showing off a new tooth. "I can feeze!"

"What?" Korra looked at Fire Lord Zuko for a translation.

The old man chuckled. "He's figured out how to freeze things and is very proud at that."

"Ah." Korra looked back down at her son. "So you take after your mom and grandfathers huh? Good choice too many hot heads running around." She nuzzled her son with her nose making him laugh before turning her attention to the Dowager Fire Lord. "So, why did you bring him here? Is everything alright back in the Fire Nation?"

"Oh, yes everything is fine there. Izumi just thought you and Iroh would like to have your son back. Also with Lafey and Rishiki's wedding planning taking up most of their time we felt little Zuko would be safer in your hands than Zula's. We hadn't realized that this city was a hostile place until we got here a few hours ago."

Korra nodded. "Yeah, this place isn't exactly the best place for him but spirit be darned if I'm going to let anyone harm him."

The older Zuko smiled. "And I would be afraid for the man or woman who did. Was Iroh still asleep when you woke up?"

"I think so." Korra smiled looked at prince Zuko. "Shall we go wake daddy up? Let's go wake him up!"

.o.

Zuko watched her leave his own feelings conflicted. He was happy to see the two reunited after months of being apart and little Zuko apparently suffering no ill affects from the separation but he was sad and afraid too. He looked down at the morning paper with pictures of Iroh and Korra with the headline ** _Unfortunate Lovers_** splashed above it. He sighed. "They're not going to like this one bit."

.o.

Iroh wasn't too awake when he felt someone with very tiny hands pulling on his hear. He opened one eye and saw a small leg in front of his face. Very confused Iroh sat up to see his child sitting on his pillow trying to grab another lock of his hair. Iroh blinked trying to understand what he was looking at in his half awake state. He was jarred awake when Zuko bellowed the word 'honor' right in his face.

He heard someone giggling and looked over to see Korra trying desperately to muffle her laughter. Iroh whipped the sleep out of his eyes and smiled. "Good morning little one."

His heart practically melted when Zuko kissed his forehead. "Morning Honor!"

He ruffled his son's hair. "So what are you doing here?" He looked over at Korra. "Seriously, how did he get here?"

Korra crossed her arms. "Your mother and Grandfather brought him believing it better to bring him here than leave him in the care of Zula."

"I don't blame them there. I wouldn't trust her to feed Druck and he can always eat a person if need be." He sat up and pulled his son into his arms to give him a proper kiss hello. "Hello my baby boy." Iroh looked up at Korra in the 'I don't want to let him go' way.

Korra sighed. "So I was thinking I would not go in to day and stay with Zuko. Maybe go to the park. I just don't want to leave Zuko here without one of us and what happened last night…"

"I know. I fully support you staying with Zuko. Honestly, I can't wait for this thing to be over. I just wish I knew what to do next."

Zuko who grabbing his chin suddenly caught Iroh's attention. "Hungry!"

Korra smirked. "Apparently, Zuko suggests breakfast. Not a bad suggestion." Korra picked Zuko up and kissed Iroh's cheek. "Grab a robe and let's head down for some food and family."

.o.

Mako wasn't sure why Wu seemed to be ranting to nothing when he first walked in. It didn't stay that way as a newspaper was shoved in his face.

"My coronation's in two day and this is the head line?! This!?"

"What is this?" Mako pulled the paper off his face and read the head line his blood running cold. He read a little more of the article. "This isn't good."

"Of course it's not! It's bad for my coronation!"

"It's not even that!" Mako snapped successfully shutting the prince up. "This isn't good because it drags Avatar Korra and General Iroh through the mud! Those are my friends Wu so just mope over there for a moment. I need to think." He sat down and tried to read the rest of the article. "Under cover reporting?" He looked up at Wu who seemed to have gotten the message. "They were being spied on."

Wu frowned. "If they were being spied on and they've only been here for a short time than what do people know about me?"

Mako frowned. "No idea, most of the time I'd say you're being self centered but…"

"This is about security." Wu was showing a side a maturity rarely seen by anyone.

Mako nodded scribbling something quickly on the paper and handing it to Wu. "Let's go to the mall, get a smoothie."

Wu glanced down at the paper reading: _I'll have Lin sweep for bugs._ Written between the lines. Wu nodded and started to babble on about the mall like nothing had happen. Mako sighed as they got in the elevator he was actually quite impressed with Wu's ability to act. There was no sign that anything was bothering the prince save a small bead of sweat running down the back of his neck and over a small circular mark caused by a lover.

A/N: Thanks for reading! As always comment if you feel so compelled! I'll see you all later.


	12. Chapter 12

~Chapter 12~

~In the City~

Korra held her son in her arms trying to find a store the sold things for babies. She desperately needed a stroller since, while she could carry Zuko for days, people were giving her odd looks like she has stolen the baby or something. She walked into little Ba Sing Say shopping mall and immediately spied a store that would fit her needs. She walked in and a woman dressed in pastels made her way calmly up to Korra.

"Welcome madam how can we help you today?"

Zuko suddenly spied something and was trying to grab it off a shelf. Korra triad to keep the struggling baby away from what she figured was breakable and talk to the saleswoman. "I need a stroller and," She looked over and saw Zuko was trying to grab a little solider doll in a red coat, "one of those dolls."

The woman nodded and took the doll off the shelf and handed it to Zuko who seemed pacified for the moment. "We have many models madam what type are you thinking about? How old is..."

"Zuko, his name is Zuko-atem and he's fifteen months old."

"Well then these two models will be best for him."

Korra looked at the two, they weren't all that different with one being red and the other blue. "Is there a big difference between the two?"

"There are a few difference manly in the builds and materials but might I suggest the blue one. It would go so well with his eyes. Is he yours?"

Korra nodded. "Then I'll take the blue. Uh yes I'm his mother. Why would you ask?"

"Well just when you came in I thought you were his nanny but now I see the resemblance." The woman looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry it's just lately its rare for me to see children of mixed race. Not that I'm calling him a mix! Mind you! Uh I mean his father could be a swamp bender. I just…." The woman bit her lip. "Would you like to check out now?"

Korra nodded. "Yes, and don't look so scared my son is a mix. Is that a problem?"

The woman shook her head. "No, not a problem at all, at least not with me. I've been running this store for forty years now and recently the world seems to have gone mad. Are you from here?"

Korra shook her head. "No, I'm from the Southern Water Tribe and my husband's from the Fire Nation."

"You aren't moving here right?" The woman looked concerned as she got the new stroller out and started to write up the paper work.

Korra shook her head. "No we're just visiting. We should be gone by the weeks end but can't carry him every where."

"I understand. Here for the coronation I guess?" She shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me I just hope you accomplish what you need to."

Korra paid and helped Zuko into the stroller and noting that he seemed quite content crewing on his hand. The woman smiled and handed Korra a bag with a wink. "Have a nice day madam."

Korra took the bag a little confused and left the store. Outside she looked in the bag and found bottles and a few small toys with a note reading: _Just incase you need some other things on your visit. He's beautiful Avatar keep him safe there's a pair of sunglasses if you ever feel the need to cover his baby blues which I sincerely hope you don't have to do._

.o.

Pema's jaw dropped when she was finally able to wrestle the morning paper out of Ikik's hands. The young tween was squealing like her favorite romantic drama radio show was on. She read the article a few times before shaking her head and handing the paper to Tenzin who had just come in to the room looking like he hadn't slept well at all.

"It seems the press has gotten so tiered of dealing with Wu they're starting to write fiction." Pema looked over at Tenzin's shocked face. "They are writing fiction right?"

"Or are Korra and General Iroh in _love_?!" Ikik asked before bursting into another fit of giggles.

Meelo rolled his eyes and pouted. "Why do you care if they are or aren't? Aren't there more important things going on? Like Zaheer still being out there? Or that in two days an idiot is going to take over the Earth Kingdom?"

Tenzin frowned reading the article. "Well it's clear this isn't news released from any credible source and yes Meelo there is but the press isn't concerned with things like that. They're more concerned with nonsense like this."

Ikik pouted. "So Korra doesn't have a prince charming? Well that's disappointing. Maybe she and Mako are meant to be after all. Daddy! What were they like when they reunited? Was it romantic?"

Meelo rolled his eyes. "Girls are weird." He looked over at his little brother. "I'm so glad you came around Rohan, you bring some sanity into this place."

Tenzin folded the paper. "No Korra and Mako are not back together and I'm not commenting on whether or not Korra and General Iroh are in a relationship."

"Oooh! Not a flat out denial!" Ikik smiled and looked over at her mother. "There must be something there then."

Pema crossed her arms. "Tenzin, do you know something we want to?"

The airbending master gave a deep sigh. "This can't leave this room, understand? This is top secret."

Ikik nodded. "Got it! Don't tell anyone! Now spill! Who does Korra love?"

"Korra and General Iroh are married."

Pema looked surprised. "So that papers are right?"

"No the papers imply that the two are having an affair when they've been married for two years and have a son." Tenzin gave the paper a look of disgust. "They wanted to keep their relationship statues a secret to protect their child but now that the press has made this accusation I don't know what they're going to do. This isn't the city it once was and I don't know how such an announcement will be taken."

.o.

Iroh walked from the car into the boardroom trying his best to ignore the press badgering him all the way. Until the more secured parts of the building. Iroh pulled off his gloves reveling the gold ring on his left hand once the doors were closed and he was sitting at the table across from President Raiko and the usual suspects save the conspicuously absent General Kuvira. Iroh tented his fingers to show off the ring and practically glared at Raiko.

Raiko cleared his throat and held up the morning paper. "Have you seen this? It's quite the interesting read." He pointed to a particular paragraph. "I especially like this part here specifically. Have you had a chance to read it?"

Iroh grimaced. "Unfortunately I've had the pleasure and I must point out there are quite a few fallacies within the text."

"Oh? Which part? The one claiming your having an affair with the Avatar or the one saying you're sharing a room with her now that you're in Republic City."

"Well both are not quite the truth since it's rather hard to have an affair with one's wife, and she and I have been sharing a room for over 2 year now." Iroh smirked. "But of course you would know all that if you bothered to read my report rather than the morning paper. So are you going to finalize my resignation now? Or are we going go over the same information again?"

Raiko's eye twitched. "Yes we are and this time you're going to outline when the Avatar went from being just another officer to your personal whore."

Iroh leapt to his feet. "That's my wife you're talking about! Don't you dare call her a whore!"

"I'll call her what I want General! The fact is you broke the rules!"

"I did not!"

"You slept with her did you not?"

"Yes! But last time I checked that was not a violation of any rules!"

"According to the new rules you did!"

"Those rules can not apply to the past!"

"They have been in action for a year and a half!"

"And I've been married for two!" Iroh was now mad enough to actually punch Raiko in the face. "And still I don't see any rule saying a general is barred from fraternizing with a civilian which, regardless of her statues as the avatar, is what she is!"

"She's from the Southern Water Tribe! She's not your race! That's the rule you broke General!"

Iroh stepped back in shock. "That's a rule? That's the f*cking rule I broke?! Have you gone mad? Do you hear yourself? This city was built in the ideas of nationalities mixing how can you possibly make a rule like that? And you! You're half Water Tribe, have Earth Kingdom and your wife is Earth Kingdom!"

Raiko looked like he had been slapped. "Don't bring my private life into this discussion!"

"Then have the same courtesy for me and keep mine out too!" Iroh almost spat out the last part.

"You are dismissed General, you're hear by dismissed from the United Forces effective immediately! Get out of here! Get out of my sight!"

Iroh raised an eyebrow but than smirked and bowed. "With pleasure Mr. President."

.o.

Bolin sat in a chair, not really paying attention, when Raiko burst into the room. "Where's Kuvira!" He yelled almost directly in Bolin's ear causing him to jump.

"Uh, in her office." Bolin pointed to the pair of doors across the room. His face darkened. "By the by, I'm not her secretary so please don't treat me like I am."

Raiko smoothed his hair back. "Sorry but I've just had a less than enjoyable chat with General Iroh and ended up firing him on the spot. I need to talk to Kuvira. You're still invested in the cause right?"

Bolin looked up then back at his paper work. "I'm invested in completing this paper work Mr. President and then finding a train schedule."

Raiko lifted an eyebrow. "What would you need a train schedule for?"

"I'm set to be married in a few months President, I figure I should help my fiancé with some of the plans. After all my jobs done. All those who were searching for the Red Lotus have come home I have nothing to liaison between. I'm going home."

Raiko sighed and nodded. "I forgot you were engaged to Miss Beifong. Well best wishes on the trip home."

Bolin watched as the man and his attendants walked into the neighboring room. A few minutes later they walked out with Kuvira and Bataar Jr. speaking in hushed tones. They didn't seem to notice Bolin at all as the walked past and in direction of Raiko's office. Bolin frowned; he could tell something was up. Putting his own paper work down he slipped into Kuvira's empty office. Locking the door he pushed the intercom button that was a direct line to Raiko. Kuvira had rigged it so she could listen in on his conversations without the president's knowledge. A back handed more yes, but Raiko had the same set up.

Bolin's eyes widened as he listened in on the two leader's conversation. Quickly he took his finger off the button and slipped out of the room and grabbed his paperwork finishing is on his way down to Raiko's secretary. There he handed her the papers and asked for a train schedule. She handed him one and he quickly made his way to the train station. He saw the three people tailing him so he kept to the route buying a cup of coffee along the way and having a phone conversation with Asami that he was leaving on the late next train and to tell Mako if she could get in contact with him. He called Mako's phone again and didn't get an answer.

He frowned and hung up the phone. "I guess I'll try to call him at the next train stop." He pass the two men falling him as he spoke and stepped on to the train. The two men stepped on with him. Bolin sighed as they took seats right behind him; this was going to get very ugly very quickly.

.o.

Korra walked through the streets trying enjoy herself but she kept getting odd looks making her feel almost paranoid. She put the sunglasses on Zuko's face after the third person gave her less than an approving look. Finally unable to take it any more she ducked into a noodle shop and took a booth near the back. Zuko became fussy and pulled his sunglasses off and started to cry. Korra soothed him while pulling out some crackers for him to eat. A woman looked over and gave a very obvious sniff of disapproval.

Korra wanted nothing more to punch the lady right in her big nose but stopped. She took a deep breath she was not going to make a scene. After the waiter took her order the big nosed woman paid her tab got up and started to walk over towards Korra. Then suddenly a different person slid in to the booth. Tahno gave Korra a smile.

"So sorry dear, I'm afraid I lost track of time. Did you already order?"

Korra nodded and could see the former probender's posy standing by the door waiting to be seated. The big nose woman suddenly shrugged and walked out the door without so much as a second glance.

Tahno sighed and stood up. "Well that was my good deed for the day. Sorry if I scared you miss but that lady loves giving lectures on eugenics to people who don't understand….Korra?"

She gave a sheepish smile. "Guilty, uh thanks for the save Tahno. That lady was giving me the evil eye something bad."

"Yeah, she's a real piece of work." He looked over at Zuko. "Cute baby, good seeing you Korra."

"Uh wait! Tahno would you and your friends like to join us?"

"Look Korra if the dad left you and you're looking for a white knight don't look here."

"I'm not looking for a man, I've got one. I just thought it would be good catching up."

"We weren't friends Korra." Tahno crossed his arms and leaned against a pillar. "We're barely acquaintances."

"I know but you've been living in this city for four years and unlike my friends, I think you might have a better feel for what happened to this place." She nodded to the booth. "Besides you just saved me from big nose. I think I owe you lunch for that."

A/N: thanks for reading everyone! As always Comment if you feel so compelled I'll see you all later!~ :) C.C.

P.S. Also fun little fact, the doll Zuko wants looks very similar to Iroh and more than likely will be referred to at 'honor' which is also what he calls his parents and important things in his life.


	13. Chapter 13

~Chapter 13~

~The state of a city~

Bolin waited until the train was out of the city proper before getting up and moving towards the dining car, which was located at the back of the train. Like he expected the two men got up and fallowed. Between the two cars one of the men grabbed Bolin's shoulder.

"And were do you think you're going?"

Bolin turned and gave them his movie star smile. "Just to the dining car, I'm craving a drink, but if you buy it for me I'll give you both an autograph."

The men growled and started to reach for something but they never got the chance. Bolin bent a rock by the tracks and hit the two men hard enough to knock them off the train. Bolin then proceeded to jump off and used his bending the catch him. Walking over to the two men Bolin noted one was dead and the other wasn't long for this world. Bolin kneeled by the dying one.

"Kuvira sent you to kill me didn't she?"

The man nodded. "You knew too much. She was afraid that even after all these years you'd be loyal to the avatar and not to her."

Bolin stood up. "That's what I thought. One last question: Kuvira's camps did you know about them?"

The man nodded but coughed up some blood and then he was gone. Bolin felt bad for the men and took their wallets to mail to their families. He buried them by the side of the road before heading back to the city nursing a cut in his side.

.o.

Asami raised an eyebrow when Varrick walked into her officer. "I didn't expect you to show up here after that phone call." She confessed shaking his hand.

"Well you know me. I'm a people person; I like to do things face to face. Phone lines are...unreliable." He sat down in one of the chairs. "So what's troubling you kid?"

Asami's eye twitched at the kid comment but she brushed it off. "I just got an order from the United Forces for more tanks and I'm not sure what that means. Well, I do have my own intuition but I don't like what it I'm thinking."

"And you wanted to check your intuition with a trusted source before you go crazy with worry huh?"

Asami sighed. "That's about the size of it. I get the feeling Raiko's gearing up for a war but there isn't one. I mean, I guess him and Kuvira could be going to blows soon after Korra's return but knowing the paper work involved with such an order…. it's just too soon for that."

Varrick nodded. "Yeah, Kuvira's started ramping up production too. I've been seeing newer and newer mech suits lately."

Asami nodded. "Yeah and that's not the only thing that has me worried." Asami stood up and gestured for Varrick to fallow. She walked to a door in her office that led to elevator. As the elevator descended she spoke. "About a year ago Raiko put in an order for new type of battle ship based on a design my father made."

"A new battle ship?" Varrick frowned. "Like a completely new design?"

"Like no other ship currently in any military in the world; at least as far as I know. This thing, once completed, could take out the Leviathan."

"But the Leviathan is the queen of the fleet! Are you building something bigger?"  
"Not bigger, sneakier." Asami pulled open the elevators doors. "The Leviathan was built by my father to be a runway on the water for Amon, it was changed to be a classic battleship after Amon and the equalists failed. It's the biggest thing on the sea. No, what Raiko had me build was this." She gestured to a ship that looked like a solid metal war balloon. "A ship like this hasn't been seen since the day of black sun."

Varrick looked at the ship. "A submarine."

"Yes, the R.C. Siren this first of it's kind. A submarine that doesn't need water bending to function."

"Once finished she'll be able to spend days underwater." A tall man in a military uniform said walking up. "That is if we can ever get the filtration system to work." He smiled and tipped his hat. "Miss Sato."

Asami gave a curt nod. "Captain Ramius."

"I've told you Miss Sato please call me Mu, Captain Ramius is too formal for my tastes." The man stood back on his heals. "Who's your friend? Does he have the clearance? He's not another of Raiko's goons is he?"

Asami shook her head. "No, this is an old friend, not one of 'Raiko's goons' as you put it."

Varrick held out his hand. "Varrick; pleased to meet you Captain Ramius."

Mu shook it. "Ah, you're the man that caused all that trouble a few years ago before those colossuses fought in the bay."

Asami rolled her eyes. "Captain Ramius do you have something important to tell me or can you get back to work?"

"Nothing new to report, the air filtration systems still not working as smoothly as we'd want."

Asami nodded. "Does it work at all?"

"We can stay under for 36 hours but not the 48 we're hoping for as a bear minimum."

Asami frowned and nodded. "I'll take a look at the system later and make sure there aren't any flaws being looked over. As you were Captain Ramius."

"Aye, Miss Sato."

Asami and Varrick walked back in to the elevator and were completely silent until the doors closed.

"He's got the hots for you Asami." Varrick smiled. "You should ask him out for a cup of tea some time."

Asami snorted. "He only cares about getting on my good side so the Siren will be finished faster. He's been champing at the bit to be the first submarine captain in history."

"I think you're wrong Asami, I think he likes you. But on to your second point about the Siren herself, I would delay as long as possible." His face darkened. "My rail =way made it possible for Kuvira to rule the land, I don't think it wise for her or Raiko to have the ability to rule the sea as well."

Asami nodded. "Yeah, I agree. I'm worried Varrick, there's something brewing in the air and ever since I met back up with Korra I've been aware of the smell." She looked at Varrick. "Do you think it's possible these growing tensions will result in a war?"

Varrick tapped his chin. "I think at this moment there is a chance for peace to win the day without a war but it's so small I think the better question is not: will there be a war, but what type of war will it be?" Varrick looked at his feet. "I fear I will regret many of the devices I've created and Asami I'd take a good look at your own creations and think long an hard about their implications."

.o.

Korra helped Zuko throw some bread to the turtle ducks in the pond. Tahno sat near with his own clique. They were in the city park and no one here seemed to be paying them much mind at all. Tahno sighed and lay back on the grass.

"You know when this Eugenics thing first hit a lot of people thought it was just crazy talk. Then more and more of the elite started to endorse it until; well you can see the city now. A lot of people have moved out of the city proper and some have even moved to different countries like the Northern Water Tribe and Zoufu."

"It's gotten that hostel?" Korra asked giving Zuko another piece of bread.

"You have no idea." Tahno frowned. "This city at night…. it's not somewhere you want to be." He sighed. "I'd leave this place if I could move to Zoufu or Kiyoshi, hell I'd even move to the Fire Nation just to not live here anymore."

Korra looked at him. "Well why don't you?"

Tahno gestured to a dark skinned girl with green eyes wearing a red dress. "Aniska, she's a mix of all three nationalities and can't get an approved pass port."

"But what about the embassies? Can't they help her?"

Tahno sighed. "I wish but since she's not half of any nationality they can't help. We've tried talking to everyone but she's stuck here and my friends and I won't leave her behind. She'd be more of an open target than she is now. Just last week someone painted on her door 'unclean' she's been staying at Ming's place ever since."

"That's horrible." Korra stood up picked Zuko up with her. "We've got to do something about this."

Tahno sighed. "We've tried but no one is willing to help the situation and besides if she does get a passport there's no guarantee the customs guy will let her leave anyway. It's hopeless Uh-vatar."

Korra shook her head. "It's not hopeless. I know people Tahno, I can help. You helped me in the restaurant."

"Korra that was one little favor, this, this is so much bigger."

"Do you want to leave this city with your friends?"

"Yes."

"Do you truly believe this city is a threat to you and your friends' lives?"

Tahno nodded. "Without a doubt."

"Then let me try to help you." Korra's face was serious. "Let's go we need to make it to Embassy row before they all close."

.o.

When Iroh's car drove passed the Fire Nation Embassy he was shocked at the protesters waving signs and yelling. The driver looked over. "Yeah, those guys will protest everything, they're mostly harmless but you've been moved to the SWT Embassy residence along with your family just incase."

"So my Mother and Grandfather are there too?" Iroh looked over and saw a dragon nesting on the top of a blue building. "I guess that answers my question."

"Yeah, it's kind of a dead give away no one's home at the Fire Nation Embassy but then again it's a dragon they can sleep where ever they damn well please."

.o.

Inside the residence Iroh practically collapsed on the sofa. His mother looked up. "You're back early." She was as calm and collected as ever. "Did things go well with President Raiko?"

Iroh looked at his mother with a mixed of aw and confusion. How could she be so calm with protesters outside her Embassy? She was acting like the topic on hand was the weather.

"Uh, in a way, it did. I mean I got what I wanted. I'm no longer a General of the United Forces and at his beck and call. I'm free." Iroh gave a small chuckle letting the reality sink in. "I'm finally free of him." He smiled. "I'm finally free of President Rakio!"

Tanraq entered the room just as Iroh cheered his newfound freedom. "So you're saying you're unemployed now?"

Iroh felt like a rapidly deflating balloon. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying, Chief Tonraq."

Izumi put her cup down. "A prince is never un-employed, he is a prince and that is a job unto itself any other profession he takes up is merely auxiliary."

Iroh looked at Tonraq and pointed to his mother. "What she said."

Tonraq gave an amused smile. "Half a day's work and you can't come up with your own retort? For shame."

Iroh leaned back. "You would be at a loss too Sir, if you started the day off by having your sex life plastered across headlines before it really took a significant dive in enjoyableness and dealt with President Raiko, who for all intents and proposes, tried to hang me on the fact my wife wasn't Fire Nation." Iroh rubbed his temples. "I think all my clever retorts for the day were used up on him."

.o.

Korra looked in shock at the protesters outside the Fire Nation Embassy. "Well glad the Fire Nation wasn't my only option." Korra muttered as she tried to calmly walk to the left of the demonstrators.

Tahno looked at the crowds. "Huh, and here I thought people only read the paper for the comics. You're not staying there right?"

Korra shook her head. "Not after the security breach last night. Ah, here we are." Korra stopped in front of a blue building.

"The Southern Water Tribe Embassy?" Tahno gave Korra a queer look. "Aniska is North Pole not South."

"Yes, but the South Pole has an easier system for getting a refugee or humanitarian visa than the north and it also can get you in to Kioyshi Island and the Fire Nation due to treaties made back when the war just ended and before the founding of the Republic." Korra explained as they walked past several security posts and into the main building.

A Woman in her fifties looked up from her typewriter. "Can I help you?"

Korra nodded. "Yes, I need forms A-67, N-45.8 and H-91.1 please."

The woman bit her lip. "H-91.1? Are you sure you don't need H-91.4?"

Korra was silent for a moment then shook her head. "No I need H-91.1."

The woman nodded before looking past Korra at the gaggle behind her. "Uh, how many sets of forms do you need?"

Korra looked at Tahno. "Aniska's the only one who needs a passport right?" Tahno nodded. "Just the one set, thanks."

The lady nodded and pulled out three forms and attached them too a clipboard. "And who's filling these out?"

Aniska raised her hand and was handed the clipboard with a pin. "Fill this out over there and then return it to me."

Aniska nodded. "Uh, just a question if I get approved for this passport how long until I can leave the Republic?"

The woman looked at some papers on her desk. "I believe with the H-91.1 form the goal is within 48 hours of you walking into this embassy." She looked the girl up and down. "Most who ask for that form actually bring their baggage with them."

Ming looked at the woman. "Would it be ok for a couple of us to leave and come back with that? We were kind of unprepared for this opportunity."

The woman nodded. "You may but try to be back quickly and take these passes those protesters down the street have the guards worried."

Korra watched as the three men took the passes and left while Aniska and the other girl stayed to fill out the paperwork. The woman tapped Korra on the shoulder. "You're giving her your recommendation for the pass, yes?"

Korra nodded. "Yes, I am."

"Then sign here and then you and the little one can go to the residence. Everything you should need is there, including things for the little guy." The woman smiled down at Zuko.

.o.

Mako stood outside Wu's new suite casually checking his watch and waiting. At exactly five minutes to seven a young man bearing a striking resemblance to Mako walked down the hall in a waiter's uniform and pushing a cart. The young man, who looked to be around the same age as Wu, stopped in front of him and gave a small nod.

"Is everything well?" He asked in a pleasant voice.

Mako nodded. "Yes it is. There weren't any bugs found in the Prince's quarters." Mako opened the door and let the man and his cart into the room. "He's waiting for you."

The other man laughed. "He's never been a patient one, has he?" The man joked walking in.

Mako heard the door's locks slide into place and he took a reflexive sigh of relief. The young man's name was Heyn, born in the Fire Nation he was the son of an ambassador and lived in Ba Sing Say most of his life until the Red Lotus tore the man's life apart. He had grown up with the prince and while never explicitly stated had been Wu's lover before the fall of the Earth Nation capital. Personally, Mako had nothing against Heyn, or really Wu, but Mako had been picked to be Wu's bodyguard after the prince had seen his picture in a paper and realized the striking resemblance the two had. Suddenly Mako being Wu's bodyguard was perfect cover for the couple to be seen sometimes in public, though they could hardly act like a couple.

Mako felt for them, he really did. Having no one special of his own, though some thought he and Asami were a thing, Mako almost lived vicariously through the two men. He wanted them to be happy and together which is probably why he put up with Wu's nonsense so much. Mako sighed. The two would have to stay hidden for just a little longer and then Wu would be King back in his palace and out of harm's way.

"Just one more night guys." Mako leaned against the wall. "And you're out of the clear…I hope."

.o.

Korra looked out the large window at the crowds just beyond the gates. She gulped and held Zuko close. Originally she had just been walking with him to try to get him to fall asleep but had been distracted by the orange glow from the window. She heard footsteps approaching and looked up to see her father walking towards her. She glanced back at the crowds. "The walls will hold them right? They won't storm the embassy right?"

Tonraq looked at the crowds. "They shouldn't. I've never heard of something like that." He looked as his daughter. "You sound frightened, Korra."  
"I'm terrified." She confessed securing her grip on the now dozing Zuko. "I look out at those people standing there and all I can imagine is them harming my son. I want to run away and never see this city again." She looked at Tonraq. "Have I become a coward?"

Tonraq was silent for a moment. "I don't think you're a coward Korra, but a parent trying to protect your child. The threat you see feels very real right now but don't worry this place is safe and those people will leave once it gets late."

Somewhere in the residence a clock struck midnight. Korra looked back at the burning torches and lanterns. "I wonder when they think late is."

Tonray put an arm around her shoulders. "I don't know but you need your rest Korra. Tomorrow's Prince Wu's coronation, you will be expected to appear."

"But I-I don't want to, will Iroh? Who will watch over Zuko? Who can watch over Zuko?"

"Relax Korra. I already talked it over with Iroh and he is more than happy to stay behind and take care of Zuko. He sounded excited, like he was looking forward to it."

Korra smiled. "He probably is, Iroh loves Zuko so much. If he could've Iroh would have never left Zuko with his family but,"

"A battle ship on a mission is no place for a baby."

"Yeah." Korra nodded. "And a emptied out sock drawer is no bed for a prince."

Tonraq chuckled. "I don't know that might give the little guy some humility."

.o.

Lin looked down at her desk filled with missing persons' reports and John and Jane Doe murder reports. She sighed knowing that the likely reality of events was these two piles were not unconnected. It made even her sick to her stomach just to look at the piles. To her left a clocked ticked away the minutes in an hour or so she'd have to leave her desk and go to Wu's coronation. Her attention was pulled away from the stacks as Bolin burst through the door breathing heavily.

"Chief! Chief Lin! I-I've got to talk to you!" He stumbled a little covered in dirt and sporting a nasty gash. "It's important!"

Then he collapsed on to the floor of Lin's office. She rushed over and checked his injury but it didn't look too bad. "Must be form exhaustion." She said to herself before picking the young man up and placing in him on the sofa in her office. After making a few arrangements she sat down in a chair and waited for the Earth Bender to wake back up.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please comment if you feel so compelled! I'll see you all later!~C.C.


	14. Chapter 14

~Chapter 14~

~Kings and Tyrants~

Iroh snuggled against Korra, nuzzling against her neck. Right now he was in heaven; his family was close and his wife was in his arms and then he heard the sound of yelling voices. Reluctantly he opened his eyes and walked over to the window. His eyes widened looking at the sea of people standing just outside the gates; some of them holding signs baring slogans that made his stomach turn.

The sound of his son crying pulled him from the window and to the crib in the room. He picked Zuko up and comforted him. The little boy held tight to a new toy he had never seen before. Iroh names a note to ask Korra where she got the toy. Zuko seemed quite attached to it.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? My sweet baby boy?"

Zuko whimpered a little. "Hungry."

Iroh nodded. "Ok, well let's go get you some breakfast." He looked over at Korra's sleeping form. "But shouldn't we invite mommy first?"

Zuko looked over at his mother. "Honor! Wake up! Breakfast!"

Korra stretched and rolled over. "Mmm, five more minutes."

Iroh looked over at Zuko who was giving him a similar look. "Yeah, we'll let her sleep a little longer. Let's see what's the kitchen shall we?"

.o.

Bolin groaned as he sat up on the sofa in Lin's office. He found the police chief herself sitting at her desk looked at him.

He stretched. "Ok, I didn't mean to pass out like that. You should have woken me up."

Lin sighed. "You looked like you needed some rest."

Bolin stood up. "Well there's no time for rest. Raiko, he's planning something horrible for right after Wu's coronation." Bolin put his hands on Lin's desk. "He's going to sink the Leviathan, the Gorgon and the Chimera! With everyone still on board! We've got to warn them and get them out of the city!"

Lin nodded. "Agreed. Almost everyone is at the coronation and I need to get there." She paused. "But I don't think Iroh will be. He's at the Southern Water Embassy; he should be able to help you."

Bolin nodded. "I'll head over there now. Oh! And Chief Lin, be careful; Kuvira's already tried to kill me once. She's sneaky."

The police chief nodded before leaving her office. Bolin fallowed suit soon after. Five minutes later he was running down the street towards the embassy.

.o.

Korra was surprised how few people had turned up to the coronation, but then again it might have been the high security surrounding this place. She looked around and noted most of the people there were from Kuvira's army. Tonraq placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You ok sweetheart? You look nervous."

"I'm fine, kind of glad there aren't any protestors here. Today's not about me, it's about the Earth Kingdom getting their king back and Kuvira's giving control over to Wu and his advisors."

"And you?"

Korra sighed. "And I….I get to leave this very unwelcoming city."

"I'm sorry you feel that way." Rakio walked up to the pair. "I thought you loved this city."

Korra frowned. "I used to by things change with time. The Republic City I love wouldn't have protestors outside my door because of who I chose to be with."

"Speaking of which where is your lovely husband?"

"Resting, apparently dealing with you just took it out of him." Korra crossed her arms. "Apparently, you fired him instead of just letting him resign. " At the corner of her eye she was a board looking man perk up and make his way over. She cursed silently to herself, of curse there were going to be reporters milling about.

Raiko patted her shoulder. "Well I hope you have more endurance than him; you'll need it." He walked away just as the other man walked up to her and took out a pen and pad.

"P. E. Stir from the Globe. Avatar Korra, are you confirming that you and General Iroh are not only in a relationship but married to him as well?"

Korra cringed and started to walk away. "No comment."

"But you just said to president Riako-"

"I said no comment!" She spat walking away.

The reported spoke as he wrote down on his pad. "The Avatar is ashamed of her relationship with General Iroh."

Korra turned on her heel. "I am not ashamed of my relationship with General Iroh, he is my husband and I love him. It's you people making my life miserable!"

Korra stormed away past Raiko who was ginning. "Glad to see you haven't changed that much."

.o.

Bolin leaned against the outer wall of the Embassy panting, trying to catch his breath. There was a mass of protesters surrounding the embassy. He struggled to get through and showed his identification to get passed the guards. After a few choice words he was let on to embassy ground and past the gates. Straightening his shirt he walked into the embassy. He was surprised to see Tahno sitting on a bench waiting with a few of his friends. Bolin gave them a queer look but shrugged it off to talk to a woman sitting behind a desk.

"Hi, I'm Bolin a friend of Korra and Iroh's and I really need to see him."

The woman looked up over the rims of her glasses. "Really now?"

"Yes!" All of Bolin's composure faded. "It's a matter of life and death! I need to talk to him now!"

The woman perused her lips and grabbed the phone. Iroh was down in the lobby within five minutes. In his arms was the little boy Bolin had seen in the Fire Nation. Bolin felt himself go into panic mode.

"What is Zuko doing here?!" Bolin wanted to pull his hair out.

"My mother thought he'd be batter cared for here than at home. Not her best moment." Iroh looked Bolin up and down. "What are you doing here? Icta said something about life and death."

Bolin nodded. "Yes! President Raiko is going to sink your old fleet; with all those soldiers still onboard!"

Iroh became pale. "Than we need to warn those ships now! I need to get Korra and find somewhere safe for Zuko."

Bolin gave him a sympathetic look. "Sir there isn't time. Chief Beyfong's gone to tell those at the coronation. We need to warn them now!"

Bolin could see how torn Iroh was by the look in his eyes. Tahno tapped Iroh on the shoulder. "I can watch him. If things go badly for you I will make sure he's reunited with his mother." Tahno gave Iroh a reassured look. "I'll protect the young prince with my life. You have my word."

Iroh sighed and kissed his son's forehead. "You be good my little prince. Daddy loves you and will be back as soon as he can be." Iroh looked at Tahno. "Make sure he's safe. The guards will help you gather his things. Naga is here and she'll take you to Korra without fail." He kissed his son one last time before handing him over. "I'm trusting you with the thing I value the most. Don't fail me."

Tahno nodded. "I won't."

Iroh gave a fleeting look to Zuko before grabbing Bolin's sleeve. "Come this way! I have a car that can get us to the docks quickly.

.o.

Tahno looked down at the child and then at his friends who were leaving to board a ship to the Kiyoshi Islands. He sighed. "You go ahead; I'll catch up with you later."

He watched them leave and looked down at the little prince's big blue eyes. "Look what you've done to me you little fire ferret, I should be leaving with them." The prince just pouted back. "But there are always other ships." He looked out at the harbor. "I hope."

The woman from behind the desk walked over and patted Tahno's arm. "I'm sorry to tell you this sir, but the rioters outside have become a big concern. I think you should take the young prince and the avatar's steed and find Avatar Korra. The guards just told me that this is no longer a safe place for the prince."

She pointed to a stern man by a door. "Go with him he will do his best to keep you and the prince save."

Tahno nodded and rushed over to the guard. "You don't kneed to protect me, just the prince."

The guard nodded. "I understand. We need to move."

.o.

Lin got to the coronation quickly finding Mako. She explained as quickly as she could and Mako became stiff. "We need to get stop Raiko make him reverse the order!"

Lin nodded. "I'll try, you should get Wu out of here. This place isn't safe for him."

Mako nodded just when chaos erupted and the sound of gunshots filled the air. There was screaming and panic as people scattered in different directions. Raiko was yelling something that Mako couldn't quite catch. There were world leaders running and ducking for cover. Tonraq was holding an injured Korra who was clutched her shoulder and seemed to be bleeding from one leg. Zuko looked ready to attack while his daughter had drawn her own weapon. Mako couldn't find Kuvira and when he found Wu he almost threw up.

The young prince was lying face down in a pool of his own blood. Two feet away was his lover just as dead his arm out stretched towards Wu. Mako hung his head; he had failed. The sound of explosions in the distance barely registered.

Before he could really grasp what was going on Asami grabbed his arm. "We need to get out of here!"

Against his will he was dragged into a car and driven away from the area. He didn't even ask were they were going. This whole world seemed to have gone cold. How? With all they're security how did this happen? He looked over at the other's in the car Asami looked frazzled and next to him Tonraq was helping Korra bandage her shoulder and leg. Korra's eyes looked like how he felt dead but still just a bit alive.

"It was Kuvira's men." Tonraq spat. "She set this up. She's started a war."

Korra suddenly came to life. "Zuko-Atem! We've got to go to the embassy and get Zuko! We've got to get my son!"

Tonraq tried to comfort his daughter. "Zuko's with his father and Fire Lord Zuko was going to take Druk to the Embassy and pick them up. He'll be ok, I promise; Right now we need to get you some medical attention once we arrive at." He looked over Asami. "Where are we going?"

"The only place I know to go." Asami replied.

.o.

When Asami got out of the car she was surprised to find Tahno sitting on Naga holding a small child outside her head quarters. Tahno just looked confused.

"Naga brought me here."

Asami nodded. "I see, who do you have there?"

Tahno looked down. "Oh, this is Prince Zuko, I'm to get him to his mother."

Asami bit her lip thinking of how Korra was currently bleeding out in her back seat. "Uh yeah about that. You better watch him for a bit longer and come with us."

Tahno nodded. "Sure, it's not like I have anywhere else to go."


	15. Chapter 15

~Chapter 15~

Tonraq wrapped Korra up in his coat so Zuko couldn't see his mother's blood. The little boy tried to climb into Korra's lap but Korra shuttered and Izumi picked him up. "Here why don't you sit on grandma's lap?"

Korra looked over at Tahno. "Thank you." she sounded weak and hissed a little as they left the car.

Tahno looked around. "Where are we going?"

Asami looked over. "To a place that doesn't exists."

Tahno gulped. "And we're going here because?"

"I don't know anywhere else that's safe and has a doctor."

Asami led them into a giant cavern where the Siren sat waiting. Captain Mu Ramius walked towards Asami.

"What is going on out there? The Radio's saying there was a shooting! Wait why are you here? Is that the Avatar? Is she hurt?"

Asami nodded and rushed passed. "Yeah, look we need to get the ship's doctor now!"

Mu looked at Tonraq and nodded. "I'll show them to the med bay. Everyone else needs to stay out here, this is top secret after all. I'll have to talk to Raiko before we do anything else."

"You might want to rethink that Sir." Lin said walking up. "Unless you're in Raiko's pocket and don't care about your fellow soldiers."

Mu raised an eyebrow. "Talk to me while we walk."

.o.

Iroh was met on the deck by his former second in command. "Sir." Shang saluted. "Um what are doing here? And why are you in civilian clothes?"

"Because there wasn't time to change. We need to get these ships out of here now!"

"What? Why?"  
Bolin caught up to the two. "Because Raiko's is paranoid. He doesn't think that the sailors on the theses ships will fallow him because you've been out of the loop for so long." Bolin gulped. "He's going to have the ships sunk with the people still on it!"

Captain Shang stepped back. "I can't believe that."

"Believe it." Bolin looked uncharacteristically stern. "Kuvira's already tired to have me killed, Raiko isn't much better."

A sailor ran up to the Captain. "Sir! The Chimera's reporting three of our own destroyers headed our way. They aren't responding."

Shang looked at Iroh. "Come with me to the bridge but I will not order a single shot until they attack first."

Iroh nodded. "Understood, but I would get the guns ready."

.o.

Mu stood just outside the med bay. He thought about what Lin had told him and couldn't bring himself to believe Raiko would even think about doing something like that. His attention was brought back to the now as the doctor walked out with a grave face. He looked at the captain and sighed. "Come with me."

Mu exited the room a few minutes later feeling numb. He walked back into the dry dock, right past Asami who tried to get his attention, and to the radio. He switched on the machine and dialed in the right frequency. President Raiko's voice came over the line. Mu cut right to the point.

"Sir, what the hell is going on? Miss Sato just got here with the avatar!"

~So that's where they went. There was an attack at the coronation. We don't know who's behind it but we have a clue.~

"Who sir?"

~That's not important. Captain what I need you to do now is arrest the Avatar.~

Mu could see the shocked looks around him but held his own reaction. "Sir I can't do that."

~You can't or you won't?~

Mu rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I can't. Mr. President, the Avatar is dead, she died under the ship physician's care. One of the bullets hit an artery, we couldn't save her." Mu expected silence or any sign of a reaction but Raiko answered quickly.

~Well bag the body and arrest most of her friends, after that you're needed in the bay. There's a small battle going on and I want to see how your new ship is going to aid in battle. That's an order Captain Ramius.~

Mu looked down. "Yes, Sir." He switched the radio off and looked at the group. "Does anyone know the frequency of the Leviathan?"

Asami blinked. "You're not going to arrest us?"

"I just told the president that the avatar was dead and he didn't blink and eye. There's something not right here. I want to talk to Captain Shang."

.o.

Iroh could hear the battle outside as the three ships fought for their very existence but he almost didn't care. He had heard the glee in Raiko's voice as he told the whole room the avatar was dead. Iroh looked out the window at the ships firing on them and felt the anger bubbling up inside him. Captain Shang looked over at Iroh.

"Sir, what are your orders? How do you want to reply?"

Iroh clenched his fist. "We sink them and tell Raiko to go to hell."

The Captain frowned. "And where do we go?"

"If we can, Fire Nation. Captain Shang as a member of the Fire Nation Royal family I offer you and these three ships a place in the Fire Nation Navy."

The Radio worker turned to face them. "Can you make that offer for four? I just got a call from Captain Mu Ramius he's asking to assist us. He says Miss Asami and 'the bunch' are with him. "

An explosion rocked the ship. Iroh gritted his teeth. "Mu's a good man. Tell him the offer and get us out of here!"

.o.

Mu looked over at his men. "Ok you heard the offer and now the plan any who don't want to essentially commit treason leave, those who stay man your posts now." Mu watched as a few men left and was surprised at the low number. He looked over at Asami. "You've got ten minutes to grab any thing you want to keep and destroy the rest."

Asami looked torn but nodded and ran to her office. She hit the fire alarm as she ran. Gathering her most important papers she paused and then grabbed the photo album she kept there and a paperweight that had been passed down from her grandfather. She ran back and saw the original model of the Leviathan she put it in her bag and ran back to the ship.

.o.

The sun was setting when the four ships met in international waters. The golden light in Iroh's office matched the fires now raging through different parts of the city. Iroh tried to find some pleasure in the idea that Raiko was probably looking at the burning reminisce of future industries in horror but it was a hallow feeling. He looked up when Tonraq entered his office. The man's face softened. "Come with me."

Numbly Iroh stood up and fallowed him. It was only when he was standing in the Siren's hallway that he realized what was going on. Iroh stopped dead in his tracks. "No, I can't do this."

Tonraq grabbed his arm. "Trust me you can."

Reluctantly Iroh let himself be dragged to a room. Taking a deep breath he walked into the room. His eyes widened looking at her in the bed. "Korra?"

She hung her head and tightened her grip on her son with her good arm. The boy looked up at his mothered worried. Korra sighed and looked up at him. "Iroh."

Iroh stepped forward trying to make sense of it all. "Yes my love?"

"I can't do it. I can't be the avatar." She looked back out at the golden sunset. "Not right now at least."

Iroh slowly sat down at the end of the bed. "Why? Because you were injured?" he took her head. "Korra what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Korra bit her lip. "Iroh, I'm pregnant."

A/N: Sorry it's so short but I'm not good at writing battle scenes so…you get this. Even though it's so short so much stuff happened I don't think it can handle much more.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Fires and Crabs

Zuko could see so much of the city burning from his vantage point on his dragon. The once grand buildings of Embassy rode were practically cinders and all those who had been gathered in protest were gone. Further in the distance the factory of Future Industries burned brightly; another explosion rocked the cinder filled night air. For the first time since the war Zuko smelled the ash of buildings and he could almost sense the terror of those who inhabited the city. He bowed his head and headed back to Air Temple Island and sovereign Air Nomad soil.

"Any sign of Korra?" Tenzin asked. "Any sign of any of them?"

Zuko shook his head. "No, I fear they are already dead or maybe that they were able to leave the city somehow. Either way I need to get back to the Fire Nation, no doubt the choices made by my grandson will cause some repercussions that someone will have to deal with."

Tenzin nodded. "Yes, I couldn't agree with you more. Raiko has been railing against the former General for the past few hours, he's gone as far to say Iroh had a hand in Wu's assassination."

Zuko frowned. "You don't believe any of that rot do you?"

Tenzin shook his head. "No, I don't. Iroh had no reason to, he just wanted to retire; he didn't care about the Earth Prince. Lord Zuko, is there anything the Air Nation or I can do? To help with current events."

Zuko bit his lip. "I will not command a Sovereign nation to do anything but I would suggest that you and your people try to stay neutral in the current climate. Be the cool heads that the world needs. I know my daughter, if she's alive, will try the same but this latest incident might make it impossible for her to do so." Zuko hung his head and showed the decades on his face. "Why does the world seem so inclined toward chaos?"

.o.

Su had elected not to return to Republic City after reading the papers Karrem had given her. Instead she had had some of her remaining guards take a balloon out to try to confirm the paperwork. They had yet to return but as she sat in her home listening to the latest news report out of Republic City she felt her blood running cold. The Prince was dead and the troops Izumi had promised through her husband had indeed arrived and were patrolling her city's perimeter wearing the uniforms of her soldiers as per agreement.

Bataar rubbed her shoulders. "Is Jr. ok?" He asked softly.

Su nodded. "Yes, he's fine. The only confirmed deaths are that of Prince Wu and a dignitary's son. There are rumors about the Avatar being dead but they aren't confirmed and I really hope that's not true."

Bataar wrapped his arms around her. "Me too."

.o.

Karrem felt hallow as he listened to the radio on the ship. After the fourth time Raiko's comments about his son and the presumably dead avatar came over the line he had to turn the radio off. Walking over to the liquor cabinet and poured himself a generous glass.

"They didn't even mention Izumi." He muttered under his breath. He looked up at the moon hanging low in the sky. "If only I could see with your eyes Yue, please watch over my family."

.o.

Izumi walked through the narrow corridors of the Siren trying to squeeze past gossiping sailors without dumping the drinks in her hand. Entering the small medical room she handed Tonraq a glass.

"Might not be the best time but traditions cannon be ignored." She tapped her glass against his. "Cheers." She downed half the glass in one gulp.

Tonraq took a tentative sip and grimaced. "Never really was a bourbon man myself."

Iroh looked over from the cot where Korra and Zuko were using him as a pillow. "Since when is drinking bourbon a Fire Nation tradition?"

Izumi took another sip. "Oh? You've never heard of the ancient Fire Nation tradition of drinking a large glass of bourbon whenever you find out about a new grandchild while hiding in a submarine?" She took another gulp. "What rock have you been living under?"

Iroh sighed and leaned against the metal wall. "And yet another thing I've screwed up."

"No! You've screwed up nothing!" Izumi said defiantly taking another sip. "Well you've screwed something and knocked it up but you haven't screwed anything up! It's Raiko and Kurivra who've caused the problem."

"Mother please keep it clean, there's a child in the room."

"Aw, he's fast asleep I'm not worried. What I am worried about is what daddy is going to do since he's so out of the loop now. Can't radio him and can't trust him not to set fire to all of Republish City with his dragon then again he could have Druk just eat Kuvira." There was a bit of rosy color coming to her cheeks. She looked over at Tonraq. "Do you think that's a viable option?"

"I don't think it is Fire Lord Izumi." Tonraq said flatly.

"Aw don't be a spoil sport! Or so formal, we're family! Call me Zumi everyone does."

"Absolutely no one calls you that." Iroh corrected.

"You're father calls me Zumi! And Daddy, and Fang Sune, and…." Izumi trailed off and took another sip. "Is it me or is the world rocking?"

Both Iroh and Tonraq shook their heads. Tonraq offered Izumi his arm to help steady the tipsy world leader. "It's been a very long day. Why don't I escort you to your room?" He offered kindly.

"I can handle myself." Izumi slurred before stepping out into the hall and into Captain Mu who took it upon himself to take her to her room.

"I'm sorry about mother, she doesn't usually drink."

"Clearly." Tonraq took another sip of the glass grimacing again. "Spirits, these spirits are awful."

"Then pour it down the drain." Iroh pointed to the sink. "I've got better stuff in my office on the Leviathan. There's a completely stoked liquor cabinet."

Tonraq raised an eyebrow. "Did you ever use any of that stuff on my daughter?"

"Never, well she had a drink on her twenty first but I never got her drunk to seduce her if that's what you're asking."

"The thought crossed my mind; I'm still foggy on how you and Korra got involved beyond the plutonic." He took another sip. "Would you like to illuminate me?"

"Korra never told you?"

"My daughter is many things a teller of stories is not one of them."

Iroh glanced down at Korra and Zuko petting his son's head. "Yeah, but no one is perfect."

"So how did this all start?"

Iroh sighed. "Well, it was after Korra and I almost died from exposure when our survey balloon went down in the mountains. We were rescued and brought back to the ship and well Korra started acting differently."  
"Like a teen in love?"  
Iroh shook his head. "No, more confusing than a teen in love."

.o.O.o.

General Iroh pinched his nose as Korra stormed away for the third time that week. He looked over at his first mate. "Did I anger her at some point this week? Why is she acting like this?"

His First Mate took a big breath. "Well as you know having sisters a wo-"

"No, that's not it!" Iroh snapped. "I just-we get back from almost dying and I thought we bonded during that time, that we were friends but now she's acting like I'm her enemy or kicked her." He shook his head. "I don't get women, I thought I did having sisters but no I'm not even close."

"Maybe you should talk to the Ice Queen then." He ventured. "After all it's your job to keep the super important civilian gust happy on this little love cruse of fun."

"Isn't it a bit early for the spitefulness?" Iroh asked.  
"We've been at sea for almost six months and found squat I say it's right on time."

"Fine I'll go talk to her."

"You will be remembered well sir." The First Mate saluted him. "We will forever honor your sacrifice for the sake of crew and the mission."

"You're sass is not welcome." Iroh said walking out of the room to find Korra. He found her sitting with Naga on the deck. "Can I join you?"

Korra shrugged. "Sure why not."

Sitting down Iroh kept his gaze firmly on Korra as if he was afraid she'd run off when he wasn't looking. "So, is there something bothering you?"

"No." She looked away. "Why would you say that?"

"Because you've been acting like I slapped your grandma for the past week and I don't know what I did to deserve this treatment."

"You've done nothing General."

Iroh groaned. "Well, then I'm at a loss Avatar." He looked over at her. "Are you sure nothing's bothering you? You know it's ok to be homesick or lonely, you've been away from your friends for a long time."

Korra looked down at the deck. "I do miss my friends." She confessed looking at him. "Up on that fringed mountain I was afraid I was never going to see them again or that." She looked away. "Never mind it's stupid."

"What's stupid?"

She looked back at him her big blue eyes looking right into his. "I thought you would die up there and that scared me even more."

Iroh gave her a cocky smirk. "A little storm like that? Bah! I was more worried about you, I'm supposed to be protecting you."

"No, I'm supposed to be protecting you!"

"From the Red Lotus not the weather!" Iroh joked. "In all aspects whether it be the motor pool to off ship excursions I'm to make sure you're safe. I'm a general after all."

"Well I'm the avatar! And I'm tougher than you!" Korra's bravado faded a little. "At least that's what I was thinking while we were stuck up there. I mean I was raised to protect people and shoulder the entire burden. I can only be a good avatar if I'm able to beat the bad guy on my own."

"That sounds like a lot of pressure for one person to handle, even for one as strong as you."

"I was raised to handle it."

"Where you?" Iroh asked softly. "Or were you told just that you had to handle it?"

Korra looked away. "Can we talk about something else?"

Iroh sighed knowing this line of questioning was not going to get him anywhere. "Ok, well we're set to make port in Kiyoshi in three days; is there anything you'd like to do while there?"

Korra shrugged. "No idea I've never been there."

"Really? Then you've haven't lived until you've gone to Kiyoshi Island!"

Korra raised an eyebrow. "I take it you like the island."

"Oh most definitely, my grandmamma was from there; and every summer my family would visit Kiyoshi for two weeks and then visit Ember Island. I'm practically a local."

Korra chuckled happy to have changed the subject. "So are you offering to be my unofficial tour guide of Kiyoshi Island?"

"I guess I am. So Avatar may I be your escort and your guide to Kiyoshi Island in three days?"

"It's a date!" Korra paused. "Well not a date-date I meant it's an agreement…yes, yes you can be my guide that is."

Iroh rolled his eyes. "I knew what meant." He stood up and held out his hand to help Korra to her feet. "I hope you start feeling better about whatever is bothering you and know you can always come to me to talk. You do have at least one friend in this fleet."

.o.

Korra's feet dangled over the edge of the dock as she ate another tarter sauce coated fried clam. "So you're telling me that the Princess of the Fire Nation, later the Fire Lord herself sat on this very dock and ate deep fried clams and drank milkshakes made my a guy named 'Eddy'?"

Iroh laughed. "Yes, yes she did because my father loves this place and she loves my father." He popped a fry into his mouth. "That and she really does like fried clams and these are the best on the island."

Korra smiled. "Some how I just can't see the Fire Lord acting to human. I mean she is and I know other world leaders who are very human but since I've never met her only people who know her…. I don't know I just can't see it."

Iroh smiled warmly. "Well I can, some of my favorite memories of my family happened on this dock."

"Do you miss them?"  
"All the time, especially my twin sister." Iroh sighed. "So after this would you like to walk along the beach and try to spot some giant coy?"

"We're not going to try to ride them are we?"

Iroh snorted. "Do I look like Commander Bumi? I ain't that nuts!"

"Says the man who punched a missile." Korra joked under her breath. "Ok, let's go for a nice walk on the beach after all it's going to be quite a while before we get to walk on dry land again."

.o.

Korra coughed up another mouthful of ocean water. "Did I say dry land? I meant land." She looked over at Iroh who was doing his best not to laugh.

"I did try to warn you about the waves." He said walking over and helping her back to her feet. "They will knock the wind right out of you."

Korra held up a single soggy boot. "And apparently mug you of your left shoe."

"Ew. You're going to need that to navigate the ship. The metal stairs alone will cut up your feet."

"I'll be fine!" Korra said waving him off and looking at the ocean. "Besides that boot is long gone. I've got others in my room."

"Well when we get to the ship let me carry you to your room."

Korra put her hands on her hips. "I said I'll be fine."

"And it's my job to take care of you, and letting you tar up your feet on the stairs is the opposite of my job."

Korra shook her head and resumed her walk along the beach. "Did anyone ever tell you that you worry too much?"

"Wait Korra!"

"Ouch! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!"

"Shit."

.o.

Korra looked at her black and blue foot as Iroh gently wrapped it. He looked up at her sheepishly smiling. "Sorry I forgot to warn you about the tiger crabs."

"Yeah, I'm now perpetually afraid of beaches."

Iroh chuckled. "They're only on Kiyoshi."

"Well, I'm now I'm perpetually afraid of Kiyoshi beaches, and tiger crabs…all crabs. I will avoid all crabs."

Iroh bit his lip trying not to laugh. "Yeah you should do just that avoid all crabs." He sighed and picked her up to take her back to the ship. "Really sorry about this again. I really wanted you to like this Island."

"I do, just not the beaches and mutant crabs that call them home." She smiled brightly. "I did have fun and being out in the open air let me think about what's been bothering me."

"Oh? Care to share?"

Korra nodded turning a little pink. "So the thing that's been bothering me is that I've got a bit of a crush one someone."

"And that's why you're acting so-"

"Yeah, it's weird but I'm not good with emotions sometimes and my love life hasn't been great so far…why am I talking about this? Don't you want to know who?"

Iroh shook his head. "Nah, I learned the hard way from my sisters to never pressure a woman to confess a crush even if I'm dying to know."

"So you're curios but you're also a gentlemen."

"Exactly."

"Which is probably why I have the crush in the first place." She kissed him on the cheek. "Please don't drop me."

Iroh looked stunned but his arms held her securely. A few moments past and the General smiled and continued to carry her back to the ship. "You know if you had told me earlier I would have taken you somewhere really nice."

"And miss the best clams on Kiyoshi Island? Sacrilege!"

"Ok, true that would be a waist, maybe next time we make port then?"

Korra nodded and leaned against Iroh's shoulder. "Yeah next time sounds like a great idea."

"Hey Korra before we get to the ship and people start asking questions and being, well, the crew may I kiss you properly?"

His answer was her lips on his.

.o.O.o.

Tonraq looked at Iroh and took yet another sip from his cup. "So you're telling me all this stated because you gave her clams and she stepped on a crab?"  
Iroh nodded. "Yes sir, it did."

Tonraq sighed. "Well I guess it would be a very different story if you gave her crabs and she stepped on a clam."

A/N: I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter out. I hope you liked it and the little peak back into Korra and Iroh's past. Thanks and I'll see you later! ~ C.C.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"I've got to do something Roh, I can't just sit around like a lump."

Iroh looked over at Korra who was sitting on the sofa playing with Zuko. They were sitting around Iroh's office on the Leviathan trying to amuse Zuko and plan their next moves. Korra's arm was in a sling and her thigh was bandaged and elevated. Iroh had been looking over a map to find the best port in the Fire Nation to house three war ships and a submarine.

"Uh, Kor." Iroh cringed knowing what he was about to say might cause a fight. "I hate to point that out but right now there's a hole in your leg and a baby in your womb, sitting around is probably the safest option at the moment."

Korra rolled her eyes. "Ok, let me rephrase. I need to figure out something I can do, in my current situation, to try to help the world's situation as it seems to be quite content to fall into another world war."

"And everyone thinks your dead."

"And everyone thinks I'm dead." Korra leaned back. "What did Aang do when everyone thought he was dead?"

Iroh was quite for a moment. "I think he, planned an invasion, started a whole bunch of shit at a private school, stole clothes, found a very scary water tribe lady, and let his future mate dress up like a deity to help a town. Not in that specific order."

Korra chuckled. "I gathered. Those seem like not good options for me. I mean I don't think I need to steal clothes or find the scariest water tribe woman in the Fire Nation."

Iroh smirked. "Yeah, I think you have enough clothes and don't worry about finding the scariest water tribe woman in the Fire nation. That's you when you're angry or…hungry."

"Oh, that's nice sweetie love you lots too."

Iroh walked over and kissed her temple. "Love you more. How about causing havoc at a private school?"

Korra snorted. "I don't think either of us can pass for school age and Zuko's too little." She snugged Zuko who looked up from his toy.

"Honor?"

"Mummies fine, just hugging you." Korra looked over at Iroh and started snickering. "Maybe we can help a town? What deity would you like to dress up as?" She suddenly burst out laughing. "Maybe you could be the painted lady!"

"I was thinking the blue spirit actually."

"You have to dress up like a deity, not grandpa." Korra wiped her face off not sure why she had been laughing so hard. "Let's move on, I don't think any thing Aang did while being thought dead is really applicable now."

"Well he did inspire people after the war. I mean we know him for his endeavors to bring Air Bending culture back but he wrote a lot of letters and essays on tolerance and healing."

Korra nodded. "I can write letters, I did it a lot when I was pregnant with Zuko."

Iroh nodded. "Yeah, I remember You wrote the chiefs quite a few strongly worded letters about your extremely specific food order."

"Could work with the war too."

"I'm sure Reiko and Kuvira would see the error of their ways when you explain to them the necessity of blue berry muffins." Iroh replied flatly.

Korra sat up. "That's it!"

"Blue berry muffins?"

Korra shook her head. "No! Well not quite, go back to the latter thing. Reiko, and to a point Kuvira, only has power as long as the majority of people believe what he's doing is right so we need to convince them, the people, that what is happening is wrong."

"That's a lot of strongly worded letters."

Korra rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to write letters, like I even could with this injury." She gestured to her shoulder. "I'm going to use the radio, tell the people of Republic City what is actually happening."

"Ok, but how do you have to get them to believe you? Everyone thinks you're dead and in the pocket of the Fire Nation." Iroh frowned. "Also they can only hear your voice on the radio which has changed a little since you left five years ago."

"But that's the beauty of radio I don't have to be me! I just have to talk to them, tell them the truth." Korra looked down at Zuko and smiled. "It can't hurt to try it after all."

.o.

Asami grabbed Mu's shoulder to stop him in the hall. "Why'd you do it?"

Mu turned and leaned against a wall. "You'll have to be more specific, I do a lot of things that might need explanation."

"Why'd you tell Reiko that Korra was dead?" Asami crossed her arms. "I mean you lied to him, she wasn't dead."

Mu nodded. "True she wasn't but she asked me to tell him that."

"Why?"

Mu shrugged. "That's something you'll have to ask her. Though if I had to speculate I would say it has something to do with the fact she's with child."

Asami nodded remembering that awkward conversation they had had on the subject. "Yeah, I guess if that happened to me I'd want to die."

"Not a fan of children?"

"Oh no!" Asami shook her head. "I love them it just I, I wouldn't want to have to deal with being pregnant while a war starts. It's very inconvenient timing."

Mu nodded. "Yeah, the world needs the avatar more than ever and she's out of commission but then against she was shot at."

"And drug through the mud by the press."

"and by Reiko." Asami looked down. "I mean he didn't even sound a little concerned that she had died, he just wanted you to sink all those ships."

Mu nodded his face darkening. "And kill, among others, the prince of the Fire Nation."

"What was he hoping to accomplish?"

"Nothing good." Izumi answered walked up. "And I'd bet my shoes that Raiko is not the one calling all the shots here. He's got a lot to loose, while Kuvira has a lot more to gain."

Asami blinked. "You think she wanted an all out war with the Fire Nation?"

Izumi shook her head. "I don't know what she wants but I need to get back the Fire Nation so we don't have one. My father worked too hard to peace just for it to crumble." She paused. "Captain Mu, from our current position can we reach Zou Fu?"

"I don't know your Majesty, why?"

"My husband is there, and I'm afraid he'll do something rash if I don't get in contact with him soon."

Mu nodded. "Ma'm but what about your father? Shouldn't you try to contact him as well?"

"If I know my father, I shouldn't need to. After realizing I'm no longer in the city, he'll probably head to the fire nation or go out looking for Iroh's ship." Izumi sighed. "If nothing more to console him."

.o.

Mako looked down at the water and sighed. "I'm such a failure."

"Because Wu's dead?" Bolin asked softly.

"Because Wu's dead, his lover is dead, and I'm not." Mako hung his head. "It was my job to protect them, keep them safe until Wu became king and I failed."

"You couldn't have succeeded, they targeted Wu and that other guy." Bolin hugged his brother. "All that you could have done is died with them and," He hugged him tighter. "I couldn't handle that. I'm glad you're not dead."

Mako paused and hugged Bolin back. "I guess I'm glad I'm not dead either." He turned to see Tahno standing a few yards away from them, staring. "What?"

"You two are weird." Tahno replied. "I can't believe I actually got sucked into all this craziness."

Mako stepped back and looked at him. "How did you get sucked into this anyway? Why did you have Prince Zuko?"

Tahno shrugged. "Right place I guess, I was just trying to help out Korra after she helped out my friends. I thought I was just watching the baby, I didn't know chaos was going to break out five minutes later." He looked over at the brother's unconvinced faces. "Ok, I kind of did but I owed Korra big time and I couldn't be a complete tool!"

Bolin crossed his arms and smirked. "Did someone get a soul finally?"

"I've always had one." Tahno said with an aggravated tone. "I mean I'll bribe the odd referee and play dirty but I'm not a monster." He looked up. "Speaking of which, is that a dragon?"

.o.

Druk landed on the deck of the Leviathan with the grace of a dove. And the sailors on deck reacting with the grace of panicked mice. Zuko dismounted and shook his head. He felt tired and wished, as he had many times, that his uncle was here to give him council before having to tell his grandson that his mother and child were both probably dead along with his wife. He was quiet surprised when he saw Iroh who did not look like newly created widower.

"Grandfather!" Iroh walked out of his office and hugged the older man. "Thank the spirits you're ok. I was worried you had been captured or hurt."

Zuko nodded and put a hand on Iroh's shoulder. "I'm am neither of those things son but we need to talk I have some hard news."

Iroh paused for a moment. "I guess so but please let's talk in my office. There's things you need to know about too."

Zuko nodded. "Yes, I believe so. Iroh, please forgive me but, why don't you look like you should? Kor-the Avatar is, she's-"

Iroh paused outside his office door. "I know." Iroh pushed opened the door to show Korra talking to Tonraq holding prince Zuko. "She's been shot."

Zuko's jaw dropped. "But how? And Chief Tonraq as well? Does that mean-where is your mother?"

"On the Siren last I looked." Iroh informed him. "Now, come in because there's still a lot you need to know about."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Fire Lord Zuko was quiet for a moment. "I agree that the words of reason are needed in this situation but what makes you think that anyone will listen to you? Especially if they aren't aware you're the avatar?"  
Korra sighed. "I don't but I have to speak out. Shine a light on what Riako and Kuvira are doing." She looked up at Zuko. "How'd we even get into this situation anyway?"

Zuko shrugged. "I'm not sure. I confess I've been more concerned with problems at home and more recently with the young prince's welfare than the affairs the republic. I, like many, trusted Raiko and to a point Kuvira. My life has been more about the babbling of a baby not the babbling of a Politian."

Korra blushed, "Yeah, sorry about that."

Zuko shook his head. "Don't be. It is a great joy to care for my great grandchild."

Korra smiled, "Well if nothing catastrophic happens it will be great grandchildren."

Zuko's eyebrows lifted and he looked over at Iroh who scratched the back of his neck and turned red. The old fire lord looked back at Korra and smirked. "He got the romantic stamina from me, and the unfortunate timing from Sokka."

Korra snorted and glanced over at Iroh who somehow had turned even redder. "Well, he's got stamina."

Iroh blinked. "Why you do this to me Korra? I thought you love me."

Korra chuckled. "I do, I love all of you." She looked at baby Zuko. "I do, I love your daddy. I do."

"Honor!" Little Zuko cooed.

Iroh looked over at Fire Lord Zuko who was still snickering. "Ugh, I'm everyone's punching bag."

"You get that from Sokka as well. Spirits, I miss that man. He was always good for a laugh, or a hair brained plan that was shockingly effective." Fire Lord Zuko put his hands on his hips. "Speaking of him, you know doing a radio show to speak truth sounds a lot like something he'd come up with." He looked over at Korra. "What do you need to pull this off?"

Korra opened her mouth to list what she thought she needed by was cut off by Mu who burst into the office.

"Sorry to interrupt but I was just informed that all four vessels lack the necessary supplies to reach the Fire Nation."

Iroh frowned and walked over to the map on his desk. "Do you know how long we can last?"

"Maybe two more days if we ration." Mu frowned.

"Ok." Iroh traced a line with his finger across the map and tapped a small Island to the South. "You think we can make it here?"

Mu nodded. "Yes, but the question is; will it be a friendly port? We can't just go to any old port you used to be able to."

"This one should be. The Island is a Neutral party not part of any of the big six nations."

Mu tapped the image of Kiyoshi Island. "Well I guess we're going there or starving."

.o.

Bumi watched as his cousin paced around the room. Karrem looked stressed, the man had not slept since word of the Republic City burning reached Zoufu. The Prince Consort had also refused to leave Zoufu until he got word about Izumi.

"Maybe she's with Zuko and laying low to keep the baby safe." Karrem muttered. "Yeah, that's got to be it. She's with little Zuko. He's going to need his grandmother after all because." He sat down and held his head in his hands. "Because, his mother's gone." The man melted into tears. "Yue, what's happened to my family?"

Bumi patted Karrem's shoulder. He did not know what else to do. Bumi looked up as Su walked into the room holding a piece of paper.

"I have a message for Karrem." She said softly.

Karrem looked up. "You do? Whose it from? What does it say?"

Su handed him the piece of paper. "It's from your mother, she's inviting you to a clam bake." Su sounded confused. "I'm not sure this would be the best time for that."

Karrem was immediately on his feet. "Actually I think this would be the best time for that. Come on Bumi! We're going to Kiyoshi Island!"

Bumi looked from Karrem to Su. "But-but what about these damning documents?"

Su picked up the pile. "I'll deliver them by hand to the Northern Water Tribe. I feel partially responsible for this mess. Now with the extra tropes to protect my city I think it's time to have a more active role in this war."

Karrem smiled. "Thank you, and can I have an Air ship?"

.o.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Korra sat up screaming, trying to get the images out of her head. She began to sob. Barely catching her breath. Next to her little Zuko started to cry being woken up by his mother. Korra cradled him in her arms trying to calm him.

"Korra what's wrong?" Iroh asked sitting up and rubbing her back. "Did I hit your shoulder?"

They were lying on the floor of Iroh's office in a make shift bed. Not the most glamorous place to sleep but it was by far the roomiest room on all four ships. Fire Lord Zuko was actually sleeping in their old quarters and had made more than a few jokes about the whole thing.

"No, no." Korra shook her head. "It was just a nightmare."

"Dreaming of the tiger crabs of Kiyoshi? I promise I won't let Zuko anywhere near the beach." Iroh soothed.

Korra smiled. "I wish it was that simple. No, I was dreaming of the attack. I can still see Wu's vacant eyes just looking at me. It haunts me, Roh. I couldn't save him and now what happens when we defeat Kuvira? There will be a power vacuum in the largest nation out earth. How do I fix that?"

Iroh kissed shoulder gently. "You do it with help. The world is changing; there are places like Zoufu and the Republic. A nation doesn't have to have a ruling family to thrive. If anything the old way the Earth Kingdom ran is a great example of that."

"True." Korra frowned. "What if we reach the Fire Nation and it's as bad as Republic City?" She held Zuko close. "What if they want to shoot you or Zuko? Iroh what if they want to kill our sweet boy."

Iroh sighed. "They're not going to want to harm a hair on his sweet head. The people of the Fire Nation are a passionate and loyal people. They also love the royal family, especially after all my mother and Grandfather have done to heal the damage done by war. They might not be too please with me, especially with what Raiko has been saying about me, but they're not going to take it out on Zuko."

Korra looked down at the now sleeping prince. "I hope your right, and I hope we fix this mess so he doesn't have to."

"We will." Iroh kissed her cheek. "He'll inherit a better world, I promise."

.o.

Karrem walked up to the old dock and immediately spotted Izumi holding a greasy platter of clams and smiling. He didn't see anyone else and just ran to her, knocking the clams out of her hands as he hugged her. In the corner of his eye, he spotted some very familiar shapes but he didn't want to chance ruining this happy moment with a sad rality.

"Thank Yue!" He squeezed his wife tight. "I'm never leaving your side again."

"I missed you too darling." Izumi replied kissing him. "There's a lot I need to catch you up on and I need more clams."

Karrem hooked his arm so she could hold it. "Then my lady I will gladly treat you to more clams and maybe even a milkshake."

Izumi giggled. "Just a maybe?"

"Ok, a definitely."

.o.

Tahno pulled a clam out of his hair and looked over at Korra who was giggling. "Well that was unexpected."

"At least they only got in your hair." Asami commented as she fished out a shellfish from her shirt.

"Hey count yourselves lucky." Mako groaned as he pulled the cardboard container off her head and started to wipe the tartar sauce out of his hair.

Iroh chuckled. "Sorry about that. When they get together my parents tend to get a little… clumsy."

Tahno looked over at the pair standing by the stall. "You know from this distance they look like a normal couple on a date. Well, maybe a madly in love couple on a date. Is that much public displays of affection normal in the Fire Nation?"

Fire Lord Zuko nodded as he sat down near to the group. "Oh yes, especially after the end of the Great War. There was a big push to revive the positive aspects of the Fire Nation, including an openness to affection and dance."

"I've never been to the Fire Nation, is it all like that?" Mako asked gesturing towards the shack.

Zuko looked over at his daughter and son in-law laughing and dropping food for the sea-pigeons to snag. "Well, Karrem defiantly out paces many natural born Fire Nation residents with his affection but I think it does Izumi good."

"Even if you cringe a little on the inside." Tonraq added before taking a drink.

Korra looked up at her father. "Daddy do you cringe?"

"Only a little but luckily Iroh seems much more reserved than his father." He looked at Iroh who was feeding prince Zuko some fries. "But then again usually when I see you two, he's got the baby and he gets 75% of his affection."

Fire Lord Zuko nodded. "Well from what I've seen, the young prince get's 90% of his mother's."

Korra shrugged. "I see Iroh all the time, for awhile I didn't see Zuko at all. I'm sure Iroh feels the same way."

"I do." Iroh commented trying to catch a clam Prince Zuko had flung at his face.

Mako shook his head and looked at Tahno. "You know I don't think that's really Korra." He whispered.

Tahno nodded. "Yeah, what happened the Uh-vatar we all know and fear slightly?"

Mako snorted. "Yeah, I'm a little confused what did Iroh do to her?"

"Well what ever it was it's probably against regulations." Mu commented walking behind the group, making the two jump. Mu leaned down and tapped Asami on the shoulder. He offered her a chocolate milkshake. "You looked a little hot and thirsty Miss Sato. Thought you might like a shake."

"Oh, thank you." Asami took the shake. "That was very kind of you."

"You're welcome." Mu turned and looked at Iroh who was giving the captain a knowing smirk. "It's just a shake General, not a date."

"I didn't say anything!"

"You didn't have to." Mu leaned against an old lamppost. "By the way I did some fun research last night."

"Because you have that kind of free time on your hands."

"I don't have a baby or an injured wife so yeah, I got that kind of time on my hands. Anyway, I looked up how many rules and regulations you broke during your missing with the Avatar here. Would you like to know the final tally?"

"I'm morbidly curious." Tonraq looked over at Iroh. "What kind of rebel is my son-in-law?"

"Well, according to the new regulations-"

"Which I knew nothing about." Iroh interrupted.

"Which Iroh knew nothing about and since he's been married for what two years?"

"Yeah, two."

"Well they wouldn't count since most are a little over a year old but of those, the good General broke 45 different regulations."

"Wow, I kind of expected a higher number." Iroh confessed.

"Yeah, well there's only so many ways you can phrase the exact same thing: don't mate with people." Mu shrugged. "But of the old regulations, I found 13 I'm pretty sure you broke while courting your wife." He chuckled. "My favorite being the violation in proper bunking rules, since I'll bet my brass you didn't spend every night alone in your bunk."

"Well you got me there." Iroh chuckled before kissing Korra. "But totally worth it."

Korra kissed him back. "Agreed."

Mako wrinkled his nose and glanced over at Tahno. "Married people are weird."

A/N: Hey everyone sorry that this took…years probably. I don't know but it's been too long. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always comment if you feel so compelled. See yah!


End file.
